Under the White Cloak Lies a Miracle
by Silvanyx5
Summary: "People keep saying that Tadashi's not really gone...as long as we remember him." Every snowflake is different, unique in its own way. But when the little parts come together, it forms something even more special. They say Christmas is a time for miracles...but I only have one wish. Are you watching, Tadashi? If you are...well, I wish you were here.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi! Well, this is side story other than Looking Into the Mirror. Check it out if you have time! This is mainly a bunch of drabbles about Hiro when he's around sixteen and about to turn seventeen. For those of you who are reading my other story, this takes place before Looking Into the Mirror...but it is a separate story so none of the events in Looking into the Mirror will happen after this. I made this story because it's December, and I wanted to try and write a bunch of themed chapters surrounding a Christmas theme and Hiro missing Tadashi. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: <span>Remembrance**

_The clearing was foggy, snow littered the ground and trees everywhere and the only sign of life was the continuous crunching sound against the untouched snow._

_Fog appeared like a small cloud or a well steamed machine, as the figure trudging through the snow breathed. He didn't know where he was going. He just felt like...there was something there. He needed to figure out what it was. The figure tried to find someone, anyone, but to no avail, there was not a soul in sight._

_He shivered as a chilling breeze rushed past his body, pulling the coat closer to his body and continued._

Where was he going? Why was he heading this way?

_He didn't know, but his instinctively followed where his gut just screamed at him to go._

_There was a rustle in one of the powdered bushes, and he abruptly twisted around in response._

_"Hello?" He called, his voice echoing._

_The bush rustled again, and something just...zoomed out of the bush and darted for the forest._

_"Wait!" He shouted, immediately running after it._

_He ran as fast as he could, ignoring as the cold icy wind smacked him in the face and the snow crunching under his weight. He squinted as he tried to follow the thing, but it just went to fast. It kind of looked like a...blur, like a shadow, maybe an animal? Who cares, at least there was something here. His feet led him to a small clearing with a lake in the middle, and he stopped running._

_Heaving for air, his arms rested on his legs as he panted and looked at the ground. He shook his head, and took deep breathes as he looked up._

_The clearing wasn't anything special, it was just something you would find in a typical...well, snow forest. The bushes and pine trees were powdered with snow, the snow itself laid there untouched and sparkling. The small lake in the middle was frozen solid, clear and slick like a piece of glass in a mirror._

_"Hello?" He called again. "Is anyone there?" He asked, shivering and cupping his hands to his mouth to blow some warm air in attempt to warm them._

No answer.

_He continued to walk around in frustration, and his teeth chattered from the cold. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and burrowed his head into the warmth of his jacket. _Why didn't he wear a warmer jacket? Stupid stupid_, he scolded himself inwardly as he moodily walked-oh wait where? That's right, nowhere._

_As he scanned the clearing a flash of color caught his eye, and he walked toward it. For some odd reason, the more closer he got to the big blob, the foggier the clearing got. He shook his head, and continued to walked toward the figure and froze once he saw exactly who it was._

_He...looked exactly the same. Short black hair, broad shoulders, chocolate brown eyes and that happy smile._

_He lunged for the figure, his smile increasing as he got closer but his eyes widened as the fog got more dense and the mysterious person smiled and ran into oblivion._

**_"Tadashi!"_**

* * *

><p>Hiro gasped, his eyes wide as he woke up from his dream. He looked down and sighed, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion.<p>

_It was just a dream...just a...dream._

The black haired teen looked at the window above his desk. It was winter in San Fransokyo, and the snow this year was heavy. He sighed again, groggily dragging himself out of bed to get dressed. Once he was all dressed for the weather, he made his way downstairs, through the café, snagging a donut and telling his aunt that he was going to be out.

Hiro shivered as the cold air blasted, and huddled into his jacket. It had almost been three years since Tadashi's death...it wasn't easy, but he had accepted it over time. Now, he had been going to SFIT ever since then, and was graduating with the others next year. If only his brother was here to graduate also...

Hiro shook the thought out of his head, and continued toward his destination with his bag clutched in his hand.

After walking a few more blocks he reached his destination: San Fransokyo Cemetery.

Hiro navigated through the cemetery with ease, and set his bag on the ground. He kneeled on the ground, ignoring the cold snow soaking though his pants and proceeded to wipe off the snow delicately.

_Here lies Tadashi Hamada. A son, nephew, brother, friend, and hero._

He gently wiped the rest of the snow off, faintly tracing over his brother's name. When he was little, he used to come here with Tadashi every year. Although he didn't really understand it back then, now he understood why Tadashi came here frequently. His brother came very often with flowers, and usually stayed there talking to his parent's tombstones. When Tadashi was alive, Hiro thought it was illogical to be talking to a rock because well...it was a _rock_, what would talking to a rock do?

_It was ironic_, he thought. Now that Tadashi was gone, it was like he traded places with his elder brother. Ever since Tadashi died, he found himself filling Tadashi's roles. Like now he worked in Tadashi's lab, worked shifts at the café, and was friends with Tadashi's friends. At first he felt like he was replacing Tadashi...but that had been resolved after a talk with them.

_Now look where he was_, he smiled bitterly_, now here he was, visiting Tadashi's grave like his brother did before to his parents._

Hiro set the tiny bowl on the ground and lit a match, tossing it into the bowl. He cupped his hands over the bowl, blowing softly in order to make the fire grow then set the stick inside. The incense grew, and Hiro kneeled there, watching the trail of smoke flow from the stick up to the sky.

"Hey, Tadashi."

* * *

><p>Tadashi was never a person to be frustrated, but ever since he died he began to become<em> very<em> frustrated.

After the fire and the blackout, he had woken up on his bed and was very confused. So he shrugged it off as a dream, and was very happy once he saw his brother grab his bag in preparation for school. He had planned on scaring his brother by ruffling his hair but only felt shock as his hand passed through Hiro. The boy yelled that he was going to come down, looked at Tadashi's side of the room with a sigh before running downstairs.

It was like his brother was looking at nothing, Hiro didn't see Tadashi and it hurt.

After that happened he looked at himself and while he looked the same, he was a little...transparent, like a _ghost_.

He looked at the calendar and discovered that it had been three months since the fire, three months since he died.

Yes, he _died_. He figured that out the hard way when he saw the dedication memorial for him in the living room with Hiro fingering his portrait before Aunt Cass yelled at him that he was going to be late for school. So Tadashi resorted to following his brother around, watching over him. He felt like he needed to guard his little brother, and if he couldn't be there physically he might as well be there spiritually.

When Hiro got an urgent call one day and rushed to the garage Tadashi was worried so he did the only logical thing: he followed.

Turns out, Hiro and his friends have been busy and to his shock they were...superheroes. He had to chase them through downtown in order to keep up, and at first Tadashi was mad that Hiro had gone and stupidly risked his life. He wanted to call Hiro a knucklehead, and give him the worse scolding in his life. But as he walked around San Fransokyo and heard the public talk about it his anger was replaced by curiosity. Tadashi eventually accepted Hiro's decision to be a superhero, seeing the happy family that was safely out of danger and the way that Hiro took it seriously made Tadashi accept it. His brother was...well, a hero. He wanted to save and help people. So Tadashi would respect it, after all, his brother wasn't a little boy anymore. He was growing up, and Tadashi was proud.

He shook himself out of his thoughts.

Tadashi sighed, and continued to follow his little brother down the sidewalk, every now and then he would shoot looks at his brother to make sure Hiro was ok.

They ended up at the cemetery, where Tadashi watched his brother do his normal routine when Hiro usually visited his grave. Light incense, blow on it, and then start talking.

"Hey, Tadashi." He greeted. "Sorry I haven't been here since last month, I've been trying to upgrade Baymax's procedures, you know, so he could help more people."

Tadashi smiled, even though he already knew that. "I know, Hiro." He said softly, ignoring that even if he talked his little brother would be unable to hear him.

"College is as busy as ever, Mr. Davidson seems to find challenging me to spontaneous pop quizzes fun." He rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pocket. "The gang is fine, all pumped up for Christmas. Aunt Cass is crazy about decorating the café and Hikari bribed me into Christmas shopping. Honestly, I think I'm just going to end up carrying her bags."

Tadashi snorted, and shook his head. Hikari was an old childhood friend of theirs, and she moved back two years ago. Those two were like two peas in a pod, and Tadashi knew Hiro was right. Hiro folded like wet paper when Hikari asked him to do something, honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if they ended up dating. Hiro liked her, even if he didn't even know it himself.

His younger brother paused, and held a hand up to the tombstone in a caring manner. "People say that you aren't really gone...and I believe that. I wouldn't even be surprised if you were here watching me." He joked.

Tadashi smiled, and kneeled down beside his brother. "You don't know how right you are bonehead..."

Hiro then sighed, and closed his eyes. "I miss you Tadashi...and I wish you were here." He said genuinely.

Tadashi sighed, and attempted to rub Hiro's back the best he could, you know, with being a ghost and all. "I wish I was here too buddy...I wish you could hear me."

Tadashi stayed by his brothers side for the rest of the time. Hiro finally opened his eyes, packing the incense and picking up the bag. "I'll see you soon...I won't be back in about two weeks, but I'll be here." He promised.

Tadashi stood alongside his brother, ruffling Hiro's hair with a gentle smile on his face. "I'm _always_ with you Hiro, never forget that." He whispered.

He saw Hiro stiffen, and stare at him in surprise, then shake his head with a small smile on his face. _Maybe Hiro heard him that time? It happened before, but it happened rarely._

His hope was then shattered away when Hiro shivered, and turned to walk away. Hiro paused, and looked over his shoulder to stare at the grave then smiled, _"I know."_ He whispered.

Tadashi smiled.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yay, got that done. This story will be updated...maybe twice a week? I don't know, it depends on whether or not I'm busy updating my other story because my other big hero 6 fanfic is my main focus right now. I'll take any requests for Christmas themes even though I have some planned...Well, hope you liked it and please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter two! After thinking about where I wanted this story to go after awhile, I decided that there will be a plot to this story so this isn't just random drabbles anymore. But you'll just have to keep reading if you want to figure out where I'm going with this. This chapter is just a quick one I decided to write before I go to bed for school tomorrow so I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: <span>Hot Chocolate**

_It was way too cold for this._

Hiro cursed under his breath as the robber dashed down the streets, dodging pedestrians as they parted away in surprise. Some weren't as lucky, and all of their Christmas shopping goods tumbled down to the ground as the robber shoved his way through the crowds. Usually there wouldn't be a lot of crime during December, but of course this guy had to prove him wrong.

"Sorry! Coming through!" He shouted, running down the sidewalk.

All Hiro wanted was one moment, just one peaceful moment without freezing his butt off. But _nooooo_, he had to just be _'in the area'_ when the robber streaked past Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and him as they were in line to get hot chocolate.

The robber quickly turned at an alleyway, and Hiro looked up to see Honey Lemon jumping from the roof tops, using her jelly chemical explosives to give herself a boost. _He knew that alley_, he thought. _Well, what do you know, the bot fights actually came in handy_, he mused. He was an ex-bot fighter, so of course he would know these alleyways really well in case of an escape plan. He especially knew this part of town like the back of his hand.

"Wasabi!" He said.

The running man next to him turned in question, "Yeah?"

"You follow him, I know a shortcut, we'll block the exits and trap him. Honey Lemon you go north, Wasabi go east, and I'll go west there should be a dead end south from here if he keeps going. Hear that Honey Lemon?" He said over the mic.

"Got it!" Honey Lemon chirped, jumping ahead of them.

_Alright_, Hiro ducked into the alley to his left and started to squeeze through the narrow trails.

_Where are you?_

* * *

><p>Tadashi panted as he ran to catch up with the trio. Despite being a ghostspirit, he could tire out as much as he could when he was alive. The only advantage was that if he willed himself to, he could walk through walls and solids just by thinking about it so he didn't need to avoid people.

He ran straight through the people on the sidewalk, shivering as he did so. The creepy thing about walking though stuff, was that every single time he walked through a person, he would randomly get chills that just didn't sit right with his stomach. He didn't know how they dealt with random robbers or criminals at first notice, he knew that he would get pretty tired of it especially in this weather.

Hiro abruptly skidded into a corner and Tadashi had to stop himself, and turn around to follow his little brother.

He had discovered that Hiro was actually the leader of Big Hero 6, always coming up with plans and the team just naturally followed his commands. Over the year, Hiro had gotten fed up with having to have all members there for a confrontation so he divided them into separate teams in case of spontaneous accidents. There was team alpha, omega, and delta. Gogo and Wasabi were team delta. They were good at offense and worked together pretty well. Honey Lemon and Fred were team omega. Their combinations with Fred's fire and Honey Lemon's chemical reactions were amazing. Hiro, Baymax and Hikari were team alpha. They had great team work, and could make plans by minute. Plus, their combinations of Hikari's suit being able to control water by freezing it and liquefying it to her will with Hiro's microbots and control over electricity currents made an awesome team. Since Hiro was more accident prone and Baymax was concerned for Hiro, the robot stuck with Hiro. Those two were inseparable.

Hiro navigated through the maze of alleyways like an expert, which didn't surprise Tadashi considering how long Hiro did bot fighting in these very alleyways.

His brother disappeared into a small entrance, and Tadashi followed through to see the robber skid to a halt in surprise. He made a move to run back the way he came from but Wasabi appeared, then Honey Lemon on the other side. The other direction...well, that was a dead end.

Judging by his little brother's face he knew that Hiro was not a happy camper. He learned over years of watching over the boy that a cranky Hiro was not somebody to mess with. When somebody got in the way of his sweets and add that he was already cranky and tired...Tadashi felt sorry for the robber.

Hiro stepped forward calmly, his eyes dead set on the robber as he cowered from the look. Hiro held out his hand, "Give." He said deadpanned._ "Now."_ He demanded.

The robber tossed the bag of money and scooted away, "Don't kill me."

Hiro rolled his eyes, and Tadashi guessed that his brother just mentally called the robber a coward. "I'm not going to kill you, I _don't_ kill. But I will tie you up and turn you into the police." He said casually.

The robber sulked, and Tadashi guessed this was the guy's first time. First of all he didn't seem confident, chickened out, and he had the stupid idea to run into an alleyway that had a dead end. "...no chances?"

"None."

The two had a stare down for a minute, then the robber tried to make his move to escape but Wasabi immediately pounced on the guy and held the man's hands behind his back. "_Where_ do you think you're going?" Wasabi asked.

The man struggled and glared at the teen, "Away from you." He growled.

_Wrong answer_, Tadashi winced. Hiro silently walked toward the robber with an unreadable expression. The sixteen year old then looked at the man moodily and he was fed up with everything. _"Look,"_ he said sharply, "you may have time to rob innocent people, but we have a life you know? I wanted one peaceful moment but _nooooooo,_ everything was ruined with this!" He pointed to the man. "All I wanted was one day, one day! What's wrong with getting hot chocolate?" He rambled to the sky.

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Tadashi, and the masked man watched as the black haired teen had finally given in to his frustrations with a mix of sympathy, and confusion for the man. Honey Lemon walked beside Wasabi, and put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Sorry about that, he's had a rough day. You know how people can get when they don't get their hot chocolate or sweets." She said to the bewildered man.

Tadashi chuckled at his brother's despair. Hiro loved his hot chocolate during the winter. he was pretty stressed out right now with exams before winter break at SFIT. Add those problems with a double life, freezing weather, and a need for chocolate was bound to make Hiro cranky and un-normal. Yet, the team had acted so casually about it.

After Hiro calmed down after his rant the three of them had taken the man to the police department, and returned the stolen money to a small shop vendor in the streets and they were thanked repeatedly for. Hiro still seemed kind of upset from his disruption of his daily dose of sugar.

Tadashi walked alongside of them casually, and peered at his brother curiously as he had a thoughtful look on his face with his nose scrunched up. It was his thinking face, and when Hiro nodded Tadashi knew that Hiro had decided on something.

Instead of walking to an alley where they could change out of their super suits Hiro walked away from it, earning confused looks from all of them.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Honey Lemon asked, skipping up to him.

Hiro looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "Getting hot chocolate." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Wasabi joined in, and looked around nervously because of all the stares they were earning. "Shouldn't we...you know, change first?"

Hiro pushed open a café door, ignoring the simultaneous stares from all of the people. _"Nope."_ He said, before walking up to the counter and ordering a hot chocolate.

Tadashi laughed at his little brother's blunt attitude, taking in the speechless cashier as the poor girl took his order. Hiro was oblivious as he handed her the cash, and she shakily accepted it with a light blush on her face. The other two just shrugged and went along with it to Tadashi's amusement.

As people from the outside walked past the small café looked in the window, they would wonder why on earth three members of Big Hero 6 were casually talking to each other in a small corner drinking hot chocolate like nothing happened.

Yup, this was life, and Tadashi couldn't wish a better life for his brother.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> **Well, that chapter is done and I'm really supposed to go to bed for school tomorrow but I decided to update a chapter. I don't know if I'll update tomorrow, maybe, if I have time. Again, if anybody has requests I can write them. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**Hi! Well, here's another chapter right before I go to school so I hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Hero 6.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3:<span>Cookies**

"Aw, come on Hiro."

"No."

"Come on dude, it can't be that bad." Fred encouraged.

Sighing in defeat, Hiro begrudgingly stepped out of the door way and into the room, moodily looking at the floor.

_"Awww..."_ Honey Lemon and his Aunt Cass squealed in unison.

Hiro groaned as they started to take pictures of him and adamantly refused to look at the camera. If he looked, he would be giving in and he was not going to give in. It was just more blackmail material piling up over the years to his horror. You could find his aunt's closet filled with photo albums, and she had everything in there. And he meant_ everything_. If you looked into the Christmas album, you would see pictures of Tadashi and Hiro each year, forced into this evil deed.

_Every. Single. Year._

This tradition started when aunt Cass first took them in, it was a tradition in the Hamada household. Usually Hiro did this with Tadashi, and his aunt forced them to dress up in new, tacky sweaters each year with reindeer aprons and a santa hat. In these uniforms, they would serve customers to help aunt Cass. Hiro never understood how Tadashi tolerated being a waiter to the customers and still managed to genuinely smile. Personally, Hiro viewed it as blackmail. It was like Christmas was chewed up, and puked all over him.

"Where's your Christmas spirit?" Hikari teased.

With Tadashi gone, Hikari helped out with the café because Hiro and his aunt couldn't handle it by themselves. The others helped also. Fred did his sign tricks outside and the others took turns getting orders. Lucky for them, they only had to wear Christmas hats and no matter how hard he pleaded them to not let him suffer alone they just wished him luck. Hikari on the other hand just shrugged, and said that she'd do it. She was weird, I mean, who would want to be forced to wear tacky Christmas sweaters and reindeer aprons? He was just glad he wasn't going to be sticking out like a sore thumb.

Hiro casted a shrewd glance at her, then to his sweater, "I left it under the Christmas tree last year." He said deadpanned.

She laughed, and rolled her eyes. "Come on you big baby, lighten up." She said, walking out of the back room.

Hiro sulked, and followed after her towards the eager customers. He went up to the register, ignoring Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey lemon snickering at a nearby table. Taking a deep breath, he smiled the best he could as a customer came up.

"Welcome to Lucky Cat Café, what would you like to order?"

* * *

><p>Tadashi walked through the café door with ease, and looked around.<p>

It was packed, people usually came in for the shelter against the cold outside and Aunt Cass' pastries and hot drinks were the best. He smiled as he saw his friends hanging out in one corner, Gogo helped his aunt set out orders as she worked the cash register. It was pretty funny, seeing Gogo wear a santa hat. Well...he was glad he was a ghost because Gogo would've given him a death glare if he said that or laughed at her. That girl was intimidating.

His eyes scanned the café and he frowned when he didn't see his brother. _Where was Hiro?_ His brother was probably on break in the back room if he wasn't out there helping by being a waiter. Tadashi felt himself smile when he thought of Hiro being a waiter. It started about a year ago when Hiro had gotten extremely bored one day and Aunt Cass needed help. Soon, Hiro was serving tables and taking orders like a pro. It used to be his job, but he was glad that Aunt Cass was getting help. Not to mention Hiro was finally getting off of his lazy butt and got a small job besides being a college student and super hero.

Tadashi strolled through the café, walking around the counter in habit instead of just walking through and went to the back door.

"-_honestly_ Hiro," he heard what sounded like Hikari sigh, "can you make stuff without looking like you had a food fight?"

Tadashi walked in to see Hiro covered in a light layer of flour, grinning like a little kid.

"Who me?" He gestured. Hiro adopted a look of innocence, "Of course I can." He said.

She rolled her eyes and went back to mixing batter in the big bowl in her hands. _"Right."_ She said sarcastically.

Hiro pouted, and flicked some flour on her. She reeled back in surprise and shot him an exasperated look, "Really Hiro? You're going to get the uniforms dirty."

He winked, "That's the whole point." He groaned and pulled the neck part of the sweater away with a hand. "Seriously, how can you deal with this? I feel like a walking Christmas tree. If there's a chance to get it off, I'm taking my chances." He explained.

Tadashi remembered the fond memories of the Hamada tradition. When Hiro was a little kid, the little boy had developed an instinct whenever something involving embarrassing stuff was going to happen. When Aunt Cass came in with a gleeful look on her face holding a box, the little boy would immediately pale and run around the house in an attempt to escape from her 'evil clutches.' Tadashi had to help Aunt Cass, and it usually involved some sort of bribery or force. Hiro would thrash as they struggled to put the Christmas sweaters on, trying to claw his way out of their arms like Mochi during bath time.

Eventually, little Hiro always ended up in whatever Aunt Cass had planned. Poor guy was stuck sulking the whole time or moodily eating whatever sweet they bribed him with.

He missed those days.

Turns out, Hiro still remained the same. The same, lovable, Christmas sweater hating idiot that was his brother.

Hikari shrugged, and scrapped the batter out, lying it down on the powdery board. "Well, for one I don't look ridiculous." She then proceeded to kneed the dough, "Two, Cass needs help in the café so why not? I know she loves doing this, and it makes her happy. Wouldn't want you to 'suffer' on your own." She explained.

Hiro scrunched up his nose, and walked up behind her. He took a pinch of the cookie dough and tasted it with a thoughtful look on his face, dismissing her protesting. He finished, and flashed her a grin. "Yum."

She raised an eyebrow, and pouted. "Why did you take my cookie dough? You have your own, plus, this is for the café not your personal cookie dough stash."

Hiro shrugged, and took another pinch of cookie dough. "Tastes good." He then winked, "Your cookie dough is way better than mine, and we still have three batches cooking in the oven. What could eating a little cookie dough do?" He reasoned. He then got more cookie dough and held it out to her, "Want some?"

She sighed, then smiling softly. "You are unbelievable." But she took the cookie dough, smiling happily at the sweet uncooked dough.

Hiro grinned, his tooth gap still visible which made it even more heartwarming. "I know."

Tadashi snorted as the two teased each other constantly, taking jabs at each other while flicking flour occasionally. In the next ten minutes, Hiro was awkwardly kneading the dough with Hikari off to the side face palming.

The two Hamada brothers snickered in unison, because by face palming she got flour on her face. She pouted, throwing some flour at Hiro before pausing to walk to his work space, "What do you think you're doing? Your supposed to do it like this."

Hiro spread his arms in the air, "How am I supposed to know how to cook? I make robots and fight villains, I don't punch dough." He said exasperatedly.

She laughed, telling him to move over before she proceeded to explain the concept of baking. Hiro just scrunched his nose up, awkwardly doing what she was doing.

Tadashi wished he had a camera, this moment was just so funny and amusing. His brother was currently being lectured on beating dough, in which he was kind of succeeding but was very slow and messy. He got frustrated, and started eating the cookie dough while Hikari slapped his hands away with hers, flicking more flour at his face whenever he made an attempt to eat some more.

The end of the day just ended up with Hikari and Hiro covered in flour, with a pouting boy and laughing girl as Aunt Cass snapped more embarrassing photos.

_Yup, blackmail indeed._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Whew, done with that chapter. I might post another chapter tomorrow, it depends, but I really need to update my other story...haha, please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, well etc. on this story! For all of you guys that are confused with Hikari's back story and how she knows the Hamada family I will put a description below this note. If you read my other story you probably already know all of this so you can just skip the tiny section under this note before the disclaimer. Here's another chapter, which shows some of the plot unraveling and I couldn't help myself as I wrote this so enjoy! :)

Hikari Tsuyoki- She is sixteen years old, soon to be seventeen in this story. Hikari Tsuyoki is an old childhood friend of Hiro and Tadashi, who moved to South Korwaii when she was ten and moved back to San Fransokyo when she just turned fifteen. Her parents specialize in the robotic engineering and medical field. Her father died in the subway station during a shooting in attempt to save a little girl. Her mother Miyako Tsuyoki is still alive, and is a famous doctor and robotics professor with the small company her husband owned before he died. Miyako has a PhD in medicine and a doctorate in robotic engineering. Hikari is Japanese, with long straight black hair blue eyes. She's a genius like Hiro and also went through the school ranks really quickly and is currently attending SFIT.

Well I think that's all for now, and I'll probably add more later on in the story. If you want some more background and history on her go look at the early chapters in my other story and you'll find it. I don't really feel like re-typing and explaining everything again just for this story so yeah...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Hero 6.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>**Cold**

He shivered as a breeze whipped by him, and slapped him in the face.

It was now December 9, and all he wanted was to go on break and finish his exams. Then he could lock himself in his room, wrap himself in blankets, hug Baymax from his heater and sleep. At least school was over for today, and right now he was meeting up with everybody in front of the labs to walk over to Fred's. Fred said that since they were cold they would use his sauna and hot tub in his mansion, and Hiro really wanted to do nothing that those two right now.

Hiro tugged his jacket closer to his body, and held his hands to his mouth in an attempt to warm them.

"Feeling cold little guy?"

Hiro shot a glare at Fred, "I am _not_ little."

The boy held up his hands in surrender, "Yikes, no need to be offended dude."

"Fred, don't bother apologizing," Gogo popped a bubble in her mouth. "Hiro, woman up."

Hiro visibly sulked, his shoulders drooping as he dug his head into the warm clothes surrounding him.

Even though he was seventeen they will called him squirt, little guy, and many other countless names that seemed to irk him. Hiro had blamed it on instinct and habit. They were so used to seeing him as Tadashi's little brother that the names they called him before just stuck. It didn't help that he knew he was small and lanky when he was fourteen. He knew they tried to annoy him, and it was sadly working.

"Come on, give Hiro a break." Wasabi intervened. "He isn't that small anymore."

Hiro sighed, "_Thank you_ Wasabi!" He said exasperatedly.

But Honey Lemon just had to ruin the moment and embarrass him by jumping forward and pinching his cheek. "Awwwww but Hiro will _always_ be so adorable!" She squealed.

Hiro felt his face flush, and he automatically slapped her hands away with a indignant huff. "I'm not adorable!" He insisted, horrified at that idea.

They all erupted into a fit of laughter, and Hiro mentally deflated as they kept rattling on about him being _'little'_ and_ 'Tadashi's adorable little brother.'_

"Hey." He looked to his left to see Hikari. She had a twinkle in her eyes, and her cheeks were slightly pink from the cold surrounding them. "Don't listen to them, you know they're just teasing."

Hiro shot her a strained smile, "Yeah I know, but it's still embarrassing."

She quirked her eyebrow, _"But..."_

"But?" He repeated.

Hiro raised one brow as she shook, a smile twitching on her face and he had a suspicion that she wasn't shaking from the winter breeze. "...you _were_ small when you were little-"

Hiro's eyes widened, "Hikari, you insult me." He held up his hand and mocked hurt. "Not you too, I thought you were on my side." He whined.

Hikari laughed this time, and he subconsciously smiled when he made her laugh. His eyes wandered to past her, and he froze momentarily. There stood his brother, Tadashi just like the night of the showcase giving him his customary gentle smile as he threw his head back in laughter. Tadashi stopped his laughter, and spoke but it was muted like his brother was talking in water. But he could read those lips perfectly.

_I miss you baby bro._

Hiro blinked again, and rubbed his eyes. When he looked back to the spot his brother was surprisingly still there, the elder Hamada looked briefly surprised himself and gave Hiro an encouraging nod and opened his mouth to speak once again. But this time he could hear his brother, and the small whisper was carried across the distance between them by the wind.

_"I love you Hiro."_

He never realized that he had stopped to stare at the spot as his friends walked in front of him, Hikari stopped beside him as they others kept chatting but paused once they realized that they were missing two people.

"Hiro?"

He snapped out of his trance, blinking again to face the blue-eyed girl who stood in front of him in worry. "What?" He said bewilderment.

She stepped forward, he noted the fog that came out of her mouth as she breathed. "Are you okay?" She held a soft hand on his forehead, "You're not getting sick are you?" She asked.

Hiro looked back to where he saw his brother, and frowned when he was greeted with nothing. His eyebrows furrowed, "I'm fine." He finally answered, facing the girl as his hands twitched in his pockets. "I..." He bit his lip and sneaked one last glance at where his brother disappeared. "I'm not sure...maybe."

Hikari sighed, shaking her head. "You have to take care of yourself, you'll get a cold." She chastised, gently tugging him away with her hand where the others were waiting. "With this cold weather you could get sick, and I know you hate being sick."

Honestly, everybody hated being sick. I mean, who enjoyed being cooped up in bed, with a cough, fever, painful stomach aches, and throwing up the food you just ate? Hiro's nose scrunched up as he remembered the days where he was sick when he was little. Although Hamada's didn't get sick that often, when they did it wasn't a small cold bug.

He remembered the days where his brother would take care of him the whole day. He remembered his back being rubbed gently as he coughed, or how his brother would wrap him up in blankets and lay his hand on top of his forehead to check his temperature.

He had a fever two times during the past three years. The first times weren't really bad and was only a stomach bug or bad cough with a sore throat. On the other hand the second time was painful, and his Aunt Cass wanted to close the café early in order to help him since he accidentally left Baymax at the lab that day. His aunt had insisted to close the café but he wouldn't let her. The usually bubbly brunette just indignantly huffed, and muttered something about stubborn boys under her breath as she walked downstairs.

When she didn't come back for the next thirty minutes he had concluded she decided to leave him be and run the café. But he was wrong when he heard the distant ring of the café bell, footsteps before he fell asleep. When he woke up he was surprised to see Hikari on his rolling chair by his bedside reading a book silently. Hikari had been worried, and turns out that his aunt had over exaggerated about his illness when she asked his friend to help.

Hiro gave a her a small reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'll tell you when I am sick. Then you can lecture me along with Baymax." He promised.

She nodded, and they both shivered as another powerful gust of winter wind blasted toward them. Hiro sneezed, and shook his head from side to side.

_"Finally."_ He said as they all arrived at Fred's mansion.

Heith Cliff greeted them at the door as usually, and Hiro's shoulders slumped in satisfaction as the warmth ate away at the numbness on his body from the icy weather outside.

_It was way too cold...thank you Fred for hot tubs._

* * *

><p><em>Click, click, click, click...<em>

The sound of feet echoed in the plain hallways of the white space. Hideyoshi Jirou swiftly made his way to his destination, scanning the various room numbers by the outside of the doors for his target.

This was none other than the extended care unit, at Yokohama hospital, south of the famous San Fransokyo. Their hospital specialized in long term care and took pride in their work. As a doctor it was his job to oversee the care of patients here. Now he was making his daily rounds.

_355..356...357...ah, room 358._

He entered the room, a small shock went up his arm from the cold steel that came in contact. But he ignored it, and carried on with his business.

The old man grabbed the clipboard hanging from the side of the bed he scanned over the last check up. He frowned, and looked to the patient in the bed.

This young man had been trapped in a coma for almost three years. His case was major when he first came here. He had suffered from second and third degree burns that marred his body on the left side from his neck and down to his upper hip. The smoke inhalation, bruises, and minor scrapes had healed over time but there was one problem.

_The boy never woke up._

So after San Fransokyo had kept him for about three months, it was clear that the boy would not wake up soon so he was transferred to Yokohama hospital for extended care. The paramedics at San Fransokyo couldn't identify the boy, because he had no ID with him. They would have contacted his family but it was hard to determine who he was with the burns marring his body. When his burns had healed he still remained unresponsive, and the head of the hospital thought it was best to just monitor the boy and hadn't even bothered to figure out who the boy was or if he had family.

It infuriated the doctor that the head would ignore the problem at hand.

The hospital had proposed to cut him off life support but he refused and told the hospital that he would monitor the boy's condition. Hideyoshi was disgusted when he had spoken to the head concerning the coma patient's family, and took it upon himself to look after the boy. Whether it was shaving the hair to maintain the boy's look from the fire to talking to the boy to stimulate a reaction. Nothing worked.

_He was clear getting too old for this..._

The grey haired man set down the clipboard and laid his hand on the young man's limp hand. "You seem to be in good health young man." He spoke. "Now all you need to do is wake up. Your family is waiting, well if you have some family members out there. Over the two and a half years I have watched over you I couldn't help but think about how you would be like. Like what your name is, what you like, and how you ended up in that fire. Your family must be worried, maybe you have a mother, father, sister, and even a brother waiting for you."

_Beep...beep...beep...blip._

His head jerked up, his eyes wide in wonder at the first response from the man resting in the bed. _Was is something he said? It had to be. Or was it just a false alarm?_

To test his suspicions he tried again, "A mother."

_Beep...beep..._

"A father?"

_Beep...beep..._

"A sister." He tried again more confidently.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

He sighed, and braced himself for his last hope for a response. "A brother?"

_Beep...blip._

_There, there it was!_ The man grinned to himself, and laughed softly with happiness. _"You have a brother."_ He whispered.

The machine beeped again, giving him the same exact response from before but an even quicker.

The man scrambled for the clipboard, eagerly jotting down his findings before clasping his hand on the man's. "I promise...I'll bring your brother. He must be worried about you, thinking you were dead for almost three years. He must be so important to you." He said, ignoring that the man probably couldn't hear him.

His resolve crumbled a bit when he thought about the head of the staff that would most likely brush him off again. A lot of the doctors here had given up on this coma patient, and thought that he was never going to wake up. But there was still a chance. His mind then wandered to his old student, and he nodded to himself as he grabbed his phone out to make a phone call.

Just as he left the cold, isolated hospital room he never even noticed the slight twitch of a finger. The finger stopped twitching, and the figure breathed softly sleeping and drifting into the oblivion.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Phew, that's finally done. Now the plot is starting to unravel and you guys can probably guess where I'm going with this story...anyways, please review and tell me what you think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5:<span> Ice Skating**

"Hirooooooo!"

Hiro groaned, and glared at the tall blond Latina dragging him to the ice rink where the others were.

But she brushed off the glare and smiled widely, "Come on! The others are waiting, it won't be_ that_ bad." She assured, pushing him onto the ice.

He wobbled, and once he regained his balance he shot another glare at Honey Lemon in which she only winked and skated toward Gogo.

They always tried to go ice skating every year, Hiro had been reluctant at first but the girls pretty much gave him no choice. By no choice he meant they purposefully shoved him on the ice a year ago in hope that he'd just learn how to skate by himself. About an hour of face planting, falling, and camera flashes from Honey Lemon he had chased her all around the rink for the photos on her phone.

Hiro took a deep breath, and looked at the rink. Honey Lemon was just skating around, smiling happily and talking to Hikari about who knows what. Gogo was being Gogo, zipping around the rink like a blur. Poor Wasabi was holding onto a cone in a death grip, his legs crossed awkwardly as he squealed like a little girl when Fred tried to push him. Wasabi had never gotten used to ice skating, but he was also forced by Honey Lemon to come here.

"Hiro come over here!" The Latina shouted.

Hiro rolled his eyes, and slowly made his way across the ice slowly and skidded to a stop in front of the two girls. "Now what?" He asked.

Honey Lemon grabbed his arm, and Hikari's as well. "Well, I was thinking that we should get Wasabi to get rid of the cone. What do you think?" She suggested, pointing to the other's.

Hikari and Hiro's gaze followed her gaze to see Wasabi still in one place with Fred skating around him shouting something about his comic books and fears. The two sixteen's shared a glance and Hiro shrugged, "Why not."

The three skated toward big man, Hiro inwardly snickering at the girlish squeals that emitted from the man as they pushed him around.

* * *

><p><em>"Station 5: Yokohama reached."<em>

Miyako Tsuyoki clutched her bag, steadily making her way out of the subway train and through the streets of Yokohama to the hospital located about five minutes away.

She was an accomplished scientists, doctor, and mother. Her pride and joy was her daughter Hikari Tsuyoki, and ever since her husband had passed away from a shooting in the subway she had carried on with her duties faithfully. It wasn't like she didn't care about her husbands death, she knew that he would want her to continue with her life and continue to help people in the medical field as she did.

She had a PhD in medicine and a doctorate in robotics engineering. The only reason she had a doctorate in robotics engineering was that when she first met her husband, she was curious as to why he loved robotics, and practically anything machine and technology related. So she gave it a try herself and decided to just stay with the doctorate instead of a PhD. With the responsibilities of overlooking her husband's small robotics company and supporting her daughter she had no intention of doing anything else.

So she just stuck with the small company, and tried to help as many people as she could. Often times, people could find her in the San Fransokyo hospital helping people whether it was cheering up a small child or treating serious injuries. She was in Yokohama from a call from her old mentor, Hideyoshi Jirou. She always kept in touch with her teacher, she was a like a second father figure to her after all.

Yesterday he had called her about a coma patient he had mentioned over the past two years. According to him, the head of the hospital had refused to try and find the patient's family because they were 'concerned about other major issues' which made her mad. Just because they were concerned about other issues didn't mean they had to neglect a comatose patient that had been in their care for about three years. She would talk to the officials there and give them a piece of her mind.

The good news was that when Jirou had mentioned family the patient had responded a lot to the word brother. That alone was a sign that the patient could wake up soon, and it meant that somewhere, that young man had family.

"Hello, may I help you?" The receptionist asked as she entered the hospital's main lobby.

She nodded, and showed her ID. "Miyako Tsuyoki, I was requested by Dr. Hideyoshi about a patient here." She said.

The reception looked surprised and stuttered, "_Oh!_ Dr. Tsuyoki it's an honor to have you here! Dr. Hideyoshi is in room 358 waiting for you." She said, flustered.

She inclined her head, clipping her official doctor identification badge on before she took off briskly. Her eyes scanned the doors, and she found that she didn't have to look as she saw her old teacher waiting for her in the hallway. The man brightened up visibly when he saw her and immediately embraced her in a light hug.

"Miyako, it's good to see you again!"

Miyako returned the embrace, then pulled out. "It's been a long time." She smiled.

The old man chuckled lightly, "Ah, how's that daughter of yours?"

"Fine, she's with her friends out skating right now." She answered.

The man seemed to just realize why she was here and opened the door, "Please, come in. He's right in here." She stepped in beside him, walking in sync as he continued to talk. "He recently caught a bad bug overnight so we have him with a oxygen mask just for safety precautions." He warned.

He led her to the bed, stepping aside to let her go the bedside and when she saw who exactly was in the bed she froze and her breath hitched.

_No...he...he died. _It _couldn't_ be.

She blinked again, and felt her eyes water from the onslaught of emotions.

Here in this bed was her best friends son, Tadashi Hamada. The hero of SFIT, in a coma for all of these years.

Tadashi lay in bed, completely still. His face was gaunt and pale with sweat dripping down his forehead. His hair was the same neat short cut, and he looked way skinnier than she had seen him which was concerning. He was covered by a blanket from the neck down, but even with the blanket she could see the slight pink scarring on his neck from the fire. There was a heart monitor attached to him, and an IV that trailed under the blankets with other machines surrounding him.

He surprisingly hadn't changed that much over the years besides looking sick and really skinny.

She shakily took a step forward, lifting his limp hand in her own like it was glass and rested her hand on his cheek. She felt water gather at the edge of her eyes and felt a small smile form on her face.

"Miyako...are you okay?" Her mentor asked in concern.

She felt her maternal instincts take over and moments later tears were silently running down her face. As she rubbed her thumb across the boy's cheek she shook her head. "No..." She answered, clutching the limp hand.

_Oh Tadashi...if only I knew you were alive I would have come sooner._

As it slowly sunk in, a tear landed on the bed sheet. Tadashi was like the son she never had, she would often babysit for her friend Shizuka and Miyako absolutely adored her two little boys. Tadashi and Hiro called her aunt Miyako, well, Miya for short since Hiro kept shortening it. Hikari often had play dates with the two boys, and they had practically grown up together until they had moved away. She took care of the two boys when Shizuka and Hiraku died in the car accident until Cass had obtained the legal custody.

The only regret she had was that she had never said good bye to Tadashi when he died because they lived somewhere else and she wasn't in San Fransokyo before the fire.

The grey haired man was surprised by her sudden tears and put a hand on her shoulder, "...You know him, don't you?" He asked softly.

She looked at him and nodded, "Yes...he's Shizuka's eldest son." She said.

The man's eyes widened, "_Shizuka?_ No wonder he felt familiar." He said, looking at the boy in a new light.

She took a deep breathe, and used her handkerchief from her bag to wipe his forehead. "How sick is he?" She asked.

"His temperature right now is 103." He said, picking up the clipboard. "I gave him medicine through the IV, hopefully he doesn't get worse." He explained.

"I...I'm staying overnight for him, is that okay?" She set down her handbag down, digging through it before taking out a small syringe she got from her daughter delicately.

Her daughter had inherited the interest of robots and medicine from her and her husband. She had so far made a newer model of anti-scarring medicine and made robotic limbs that responded by the nerves wherever the limb was cut off. She was so proud of her little girl, and her father would be proud. Currently her daughter was studying the mind, and had created a serum that would boost activity in the mind and give coma patients a better chance of waking up. She had been fairly surprised when her daughter proposed the idea, and all her daughter did was shrug and go back to work.

She looked from the syringe, to the comatose boy.

"Of course it's okay, I can pull in a cot for you. But...what is that?" He asked curiously.

She set it down on the table by the bed, tugging down the blanket gently and rolled the sleeve of the hospital gown open. She ripped open a sterilizing clothe packet and wiped a bare space of skin with it. "It's a syringe my daughter created." She said, washing her hands and putting some gloves on. "It rouses a person's mind, and boosts mind activity. She created this specifically for coma patients. It's been tested about five times, and four out of the five patients woke up from their coma in about a months time." She explained.

She tapped the syringe, and put the needle in place watching as the light blue liquid sloshed around. "Remarkable..." She heard him whisper as she ejected the fluid into Tadashi's arm. After she was done she set the syringe down, and gently placed a band aid over the shot, rolling the sleeve down and placing the blanket over his sleeping form.

She sighed, and looked down at the boy worriedly, "Now all we can do is wait."

* * *

><p>"Come on Wasabi, you got this!" Hikari encouraged.<p>

Tadashi laughed as Gogo snatched the cone away and Wasabi flailed his arms around on the ice with Honey Lemon beside him. So far, teaching Wasabi how to skate was not successful. It didn't work last year, heck, it took about three hours for Wasabi to actually agree to put on the skates and go on the ice.

His big friend wobbled without the cone, and grinned nervously, "Hey, I think I got it!"

Tadashi smiled as his friend took tiny baby steps on the ice, and suddenly felt a prick on his left arm. He rubbed his arm uncomfortably and winced.

_What the heck was that?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Wasabi shout, and looked up to se Gogo popping her gum in satisfaction as Wasabi slid over the ice in a squealing mess. Knowing Gogo, she probably got tired of his hesitance and pushed him. Tadashi's eyes slid over to where Wasabi was sliding towards to see Hiro and Hikari talking to each other casually, laughing about something together.

But they never noticed Wasabi sliding toward them.

_"Watch out!"_

Like a bowling pin, Wasabi bumped into Hiro which took his little brother by surprise and fall forward.

Wasabi had successfully skidded to a stop but the same couldn't be said about Hiro and Hikari.

By reflex, Hiro had wrapped his hand around Hikari's waist as they fell and took the impact, and landed with an_ 'oof!'_ Now they were laying on the ice, limbs tangled and nearly on top of each other.

Honey Lemon squealed, immediately taking out her phone and snapped pictures as Fred slyly sang, _"Ohhh, love on ice~"_

Tadashi tried to hold in a laugh, but it was proven unsuccessful as he finally joined in the laughter of his friends as the two sixteen year olds both turned a cherry red color and immediately tried to untangle themselves, but ended up falling again. The two just shared one look, and joined in the laughter once they realized how funny this actually was despite being embarrassing.

Tadashi felt an ache emitting from his head and ignored it. He brushed it off like always, and continued to watch his friends from his spot leaning against the rink bars. But he regretted brushing it off because he suddenly had a head splitting headache.

He clutched his head, sliding down the rink fence down to the ice and squeezed his eyes in pain.

Over the past two months he had noticed himself getting headaches. Each time he had them, the worse they got. He didn't even understand why he got headaches if he was dead. But it hurt, and the headaches had been happening about three times a week now that lasted for what seemed like forever.

The elder Hamada opened his eyes, panting in exertion as he shakily looked at his hands from his curled up position on the ground.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Done with that, well...tell me what you think! Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hello! Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Sorry for not updating last week, I was still trying to figure out where I was going to go with this because I didn't expect people to like it this much. I'm also trying to write my other fanfic so I hope this makes up for it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: <span>Christmas Shopping**

Hiro cursed as he nearly tripped again and immediately regained balance, and once again heaved up the bags he was carrying. He was so absorbed in trying to keep the gifts and bags upright in his arms that he nearly ran into the girl that resulted him in this mess and he bit his tongue in order not to let out another string of curses.

"Hiro..." He looked up in question. "Are you sure you can carry everything?" Hikari asked worriedly.

Hiro smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it." He assured, holding out the bags as proof.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay Mr. Muscle, if you say so."

Hiro blushed a rosy pink, well, more than it already was from the cold and trailed after her through the bustling market place.

People browsed the goods on display in the market, ignoring as the snow drifted down in tiny fluffs.

They were in the market place because Hikari needed help with Christmas shopping, and Aunt Cass had suggested the idea of him helping her despite Hikari's denial. He nearly face-palmed when his aunt was being way to obvious all the while winking. As embarrassed as he was he helped anyway, he wanted to do something for Hikari so he went with it.

"So," He started, "Why do you need so much stuff anyway?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Decorating and stuff, I plan on going to the child department in the hospital and lighten things up. It's so bland and plain over there, I kind of feel bad for the kids not spending Christmas with their families." She explained.

Hiro smiled at the response. That was typical of her, always putting others before her and she always tried to make people happy. Of course, her mom being a doctor did factor in the fact of why she wanted to help around the hospital.

He tried to look casual and looked up at the sky thoughtfully, "Well I could...help you." He said awkwardly. If his hands weren't occupied he would've rubbed the back of his head.

She blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah," He breathed, watching as the fog came out of his mouth and into the chilling air. "I finished my reviews for finals, and it might be a little fun." He shrugged.

She beamed at him, her bright blue eyes sparkling with energy. "Thank you! The kids will love you." She said excitedly, "I brought Baymax to the child's department in the hospital before. They love him, and want to meet you."

Hiro quirked an eyebrow, "Are you sure it isn't the lollipops?"

She frowned, "Actually...you never know what kids think about these days, you bribe them with candy and they'll do anything." She mused.

"Candy is the answer to_ everything_."

"Candy is how Aunt Cass and Tadashi bribed you into doing things when you were little. Always gummy bears this and gummy bears that, I'm surprised you didn't gain anything from all the sugar you inhale." She laughed.

Hiro pouted, "Gummy bears are _essential!_ First of all they didn't bribe me-" She gave him a look, "-well...okay maybe they did! But still! All that mattered is that it worked! Second, I'm just that awesome that I have a high metabolism." He insisted.

Hikari giggled, "Of course all you think about is that it worked, all you cared about was stuffing your face with them. I remember that time when we were little, where we shared a jumbo pack of gummy bears where you tried to stuff as much as you could in your cheeks like a chipmunk-"

_"Hikari!"_ He whined. "We agreed to _never_ speak of that again, you know how embarrassing it is."

"But it was funny!" She insisted. "It's not everyday you see Tadashi smothered in drool covered gummy bears while being chased by a bee."

Hiro smiled at that distant memory and couldn't help but snicker a bit.

When he was about six, Aunt Cass took the three of them to the park while their parents were at work. After a lot of puppy eyes and pleading Hiro had succeed in the biggest achievement ever: getting the almighty_ jumbo_ pack of gummy bears.

Of course he shared, but they ran away from Tadashi and pretended that he was a big robot monster trying to destroy them. After an hour of running around they got tired for a while they all sat down on the grass by the koi pond and ate gummy bears. When Tadashi had his back turned and was doing something he couldn't remember he betted that he could fit a bunch of gummy bears in his mouth, and inhaled as much as his little cheeks could hold as Hikari giggled from her seat and watched him with awe. One thing led to another and by the time Tadashi turned back around little Hiro couldn't take it anymore and spitted out_ all_ of the gummy bears.

Poor Tadashi had his eyes widened in horror as he just stared at the slobbery assorted gummy bears that clung to his clothes like glue as Hikari and him laughed to death. He was distantly remembered Aunt Cass laughing as well, taking a few shots of Tadashi as he sat frozen on the spot trying to process that his baby brother had covered him in the rainbow, sticky goodness. Then there was a distinct buzzing noise and they had all laughed even harder when Tadashi squealed like a little girl and ran around trying to escape a tiny bee. By that time Aunt Cass was already helping Tadashi but Hiro and Hikari had the time of their life, and just rolled on the grass with hurting tummies and tears from the never ending laughter.

As they got older whenever he mentioned it, Tadashi would always scowl and shudder as if remembering the feeling of the slobber and sticky sensation on his skin. When Hikari and him got in trouble, Tadashi's deal was to never speak of this again and they reluctantly agreed because none of them wanted to confess who ate Aunt Cass' last cream puff in her stress eating stash. Come to think of it, it was really embarrassing now that he thought about it...but the laugh was worth it.

They shared a laugh and Hiro smiled reminiscently, "Okay, I admit it was funny." He admitted.

She nudged him in the arm with her elbow, "More like hilarious, you were like a human gummy bear cannon." She snickered.

Hiro took a mock bow, "Yes, I am the _best_ gummy bear cannon, and proud." He laughed lightly, his hazel brown eyes lighting up.

After a few more seconds of laughing and sharing memories their moment was interrupted when Hikari's phone rang, and Hiro watched as she talked on the phone before hanging up a minute after.

"My mom called, she said something about meeting her in Yokohama hospital." She explained.

He was a tad bit disappointed that their time together was put to an end but smiled, "Well, then we better get these bags back to your place." He said.

She nodded and they arrived at her house within five minutes, and after they dropped off the bags in her living room. After they were done Hiro held the door open for her, "After you milady." He gestured dramatically.

Hikari laughed, "Why thank you sir gummy bear. "

Hiro snorted at the new nickname she came up with, and closed the door behind him. "Thank you, I try." He said sarcastically, ducking down to avoid a light tap on the head. They walked together until the paths were separate, and he gave her one of his signature smiles, "Be safe, okay? Tell Aunt Miya I said hi." He requested.

She nodded, "I will." She gave him a brief hug in which he lightly blushed, thankful for the weather disguising his emotions and watched as she jumped onto the nearest cable car with his hands in his pocket.

Hiro stood in the near empty street, looking up at the orange hued sky with a soft smile. Taking a deep breath, he walked toward the café with a light smile on his face, oblivious to the guardian that watched over him with a prideful look.

* * *

><p>Hikari looked up at the hospital with curious eyes, and took in the snowflakes that drifted downward in a shining gleam from the soft glow of hospital rooms.<p>

Why her mom wanted her here this late, she had no clue as to why.

She stepped in, shaking off the snow that piled onto her jacket and sighed in relief at the warmth of the hospital that immediately washed over her body. She had never been to Yokohama hospital, it was a different part and about an hour away from San Fransokyo. The subway station made the ride go by fast and after a lot of walking and exploring she finally found it. It wasn't that hard, she just had to look for a really tall, white building with a red cross sign on it.

"Excuse me? Are you here to visit or do you have an appointment?"

Hikari turned to the curious desk receptionist and smiled, "Um, I'm here to meet my mom? Dr. Tsuyoki." She answered.

The lady blinked in surprise, _"Oh..."_ Judging by her wide eyes she did not know that my mother had a daughter, and was flustered as she went through the book and scanned a page. "She's on floor 5, where the long term patients are held. She should be in room 358 with a coma patient." She informed.

After giving thanks Hikari went to the elevator, and at first she had some trouble navigating through the corridors but she finally reached her destination where she saw her mother outside the door pacing a bit. Hikari was instantly confused when she saw her mother's eyes reflecting an assorted emotions consisting of anger, worry, relief, and happiness.

That combination was very confusing, because she could usually read her mother's emotions really well but in this case...not so much.

After an internal debate she stepped for hesitantly, "Mom?"

Her mother looked up, and gave a weary smile. "Hikari, sorry for calling you here late. I know that you were going Christmas shopping with Hiro..."

She blushed lightly, "No it's okay, we were finishing up anyways." She assured. "So...why am I here anyways?" She asked curiously.

The older Tsuyoki immediately brightened up, "Well my old mentor came to me with the intention on a specific patient here in the hospital...and you'll never guess who it is!"

Hikari furrowed her eyebrows, "Um...someone you know?"

Her mother chuckled lightly at her nondescript guess and grabbed her arm lightly. "Let me show you." She said instead, closing the door behind her and leading a very wary Hikari toward the bed.

The moment she looked at the patient closely she gasped and her jaw dropped.

_No...am I hallucinating? Maybe mom is trying to trick me...yeah, it's all a trick. Hiro gave me too many gummy bears._

She looked at her mother who only nudged her forward in encouragement, and swallowing nervously she approached the bed and sat in the chair beside it. As soon as she held the hand she knew that she was indeed not joking and the happiness in her mother's eyes were too realistic to be a trick.

It was _Tadashi_, it was actually him! True, he skinnier and pale than what she considered to be healthy and normal for the elder Hamada but she didn't care. He was alive, and breathing.

She froze and felt excitement spark inside her. Just wait until she told Hiro and Aunt Cass! They would be so happy! They could all be a family again and Hiro would stop blaming himself!

Hikari felt a smile twitching on her face as her tears glistened, but she stubbornly wiped them away with her jacket sleeve and gave a wide smile to her mother. "How...just...what?" She asked in wonder.

Her mother smiled, and rested a palm on Tadashi's forehead. "Jirou has been taking care of Tadashi over the past two and a half years. He was transferred after...they thought he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon." She explained, and hastily spoke when Hikari's face dropped in fear. "But don't worry! I gave Tadashi a dose of the serum you created for coma patients. I think it's working, he's been showing more brain activity and has moved twice since yesterday."

Hikari slumped against the stiff chair, and mentally patted herself on the back for thinking of making a serum for coma patients. That may have been the best thing she had done besides using hydrokinetics for her superhero duties. "Wait..." She said slowly. "If he's been here for almost three years...then why didn't anybody identify him? His face isn't scarred, they could've also done a DNA test for any family matches." She asked.

Ah, there was the protective mother bear mode. Her mother clutched the bed rail, "The Hospital Head _David Williams_," she said with distaste, "has been keeping this from me. He never bothered with finding Tadashi's family in the first place. All that man cares about is money, not the care of his patients." She crossed her arms and looked at the door. "Come to think of it, I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind _right now_!" She declared, storming out of the room.

Hikari sweat dropped at her mother's spontaneous outburst and rare cursing. Whoever this David Williams was, he was about to get the dressing down of a life time. When her mother was in the _'mode'_ there was no stopping her...especially when it concerned family of close friends. Tadashi was like a son to her after all. And Tadashi and Hiro in return regarded her like an aunt. Now she wondered if Tadashi had picked up the protective mother bear mode from her mother and instead used it on Hiro.

She spent the private moment by grabbing the rag from the cold water basin on the nightstand, wringing it before setting it on Tadashi's warm forehead. She smiled in relief as the tension from his face dissipated gradually from the comforting clothe.

A couple of minutes later the door opened with a click, and she turned her head to see Jirou Hideyoshi walk in with an amused smile on his face.

Hikari mustered the most serious face she could at the moment, "What's the damage?"

The kind old man gave a hearty laugh, "Well...by damage you mean that your mother managed to strip him of his position, scare him to death, and make him an apologizing mess. I believe he will be very meticulous as to where he stands now in the medical field." He mused. "She also demanded a release of Tadashi into her care. No one...well, he was too afraid of her and nobody protested against her request. As soon as he is recovered from the flu he will be transferred to San Fransokyo Hospital in the private wing under her care until he wakes up."

Hikari laughed lightly, and squeezed the hand of the sleeping Hamada. "Hear that Tadashi?" She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when she thought of how Hiro would react.

_"You're going home."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whew! Finally done with that chapter, well what do you think? I'll probably update either this week or early next week, it depends on whether or not I can manage to upload the other chapter on my other BH6 story. Well I hope you liked it and please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hi! Well, just a warning I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy...because I really didn't feel like updating but I had time so I thought what the heck I should just update. I'm just tired today...so yeah. I just updated my other story and I'm just exhausted from that one. I had this really good idea for a chapter but in order to do that one I had to write this one first so here it is :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7:<span> Wish and Will It**

_"Hikari!"_

Hiro's ears was overwhelmed with the sound of cheerful kids in hospital gowns as he trailed behind Hikari casually.

After the Christmas shopping a day ago, all of them had pitched in decorating the play room for the kids that had to spend their time in the hospital during Christmas. I mean, spending Christmas in the hospital? No kid deserved to miss out on all the fun, especially The others had to go home so here they were, in the clutches of hyper hospital hostages.

Well, they weren't hostages...he just disliked hospitals and could clearly compare this to a prison. He shuddered at the evil containment he had to suffer in one of the various situations where he had_ 'stupidly'_ jumped in combat that resulted in a lot of scolding and ear pulling.

He smiled as he stood his distance away as the kids swarmed Hikari with wide innocent smiles. She was so good with kids, and he was...awkward, semi-okay with them. As long as you didn't lock him in the room with a bawling two year old he was fine. He could only manage with toddlers, not babies because he would go deaf.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Hikari asked, leaning down.

The kids all spoke at once, eager to snag her attention as she just laughed and listened to each individual one at a time. How she could manage he had no clue, but he felt this weird warm feeling spread in him whenever she smiled. Hiro shrugged the feeling off, his cheeks lightly coloring as he watched her laugh again.

_Huh, weird._

"Everyone this is Hiro, you know, the one that I told you about?"

Hiro's eyes widened and he froze as the kids simultaneously turned to look at him.

_Why were the little minions staring?_

Hiro felt his palms sweat, and he glanced at Hikari to see her just giving him an angelic look and mouthed something.

_Good luck._

And when a kid opened his mouth all chaos broke loose.

* * *

><p>Tadashi couldn't remember another time where he laughed so hard.<p>

Currently he was watching Hiro get mobbed by little kids. His brother's eyes were wide in shock as he was glued to his spot on the floor, his head whipping back in forth to keep track of all the questions that were fired at him. Hiro awkwardly patted a little boy's head, and Tadashi laughed along with Hikari at Hiro's misfortune.

"You make robots?"

"Are you really a super hero?"

"_Oh!_ Can you shoot out lasers?"

"Fly?"

"Do you _really_ make fluffy marshmallows?"

Hiro bit his lip, a bit flustered.

"Uh..."

Hiro was so awkward with kids, but he wasn't horrible. Tadashi had seen Hiro try and babysit before when Aunt Cass' friend asked if Hiro could babysit. It wasn't so bad, but he did have to call Honey Lemon and Hikari for advice. So far, Hiro had begun to be okay with kids and toddlers but never babies. But once Hiro got used to the kid he was a natural.

Hikari had probably thought he suffered enough and she clapped her hands, drawing the kids attention to her. "Alright! Let's not overwhelm him!" She cautioned, and the kids turned their attention to her. "Let's go to the playroom _slowly_, okay? There's cookies with Christmas card and decoration making. Now come on, _shoo_ little minions!" She teased, and in response the kids giggled and were herded down the hallway by some nurses.

Tadashi fell into step with the two teens as they walked behind the crowd of kids, and smiled as he listened.

"You love watching me suffer, don't you?"

"What? You need practice." Hikari shrugged.

Hiro snorted, "That doesn't mean you have to unleash a mob of minions on me, I mean, really? Those kids are more hyper than me when I'm on a gummy bear rush."

"But they love you."

"A kid asked me if I made fluffy marshmallows." He said deadpanned.

Hikari snickered, and lightly punched Hiro's shoulder. "Well Baymax does look like a marshmallow, Tadashi was going for the fluffy, huggable look. Just spend time with them, okay? You're great with kids."

Hiro gave a slight smile, and sighed in defeat, begrudgingly walking in the playroom before Hikari.

Tadashi could almost imagine Hiro thinking that he was walking toward his doom and chuckled softly, following them in the room.

The once vacant room was now full of activity. Streamers were hung on the walls, cute paper reindeer were taped on the wall, and a Christmas tree that wasn't decorated yet sat perched in the corner. Tiny circle tables with chairs were on the opposite side of the room where the kids immediately sat down, and some toys were in the vacant corner.

Hikari hovered over the busy tables, while some nurses happily chatted with the kids. The children scrawled out their letters for Santa, others were busy making Christmas ornaments for the tree. Tadashi wished he was alive so he could help, he absolutely loved kids and helping around the hospital.

His eyes wandered off to the toy corner, where there were about five kids making legos with Hiro. There were two girls and three boys, each of them pairing up to build...something. Tadashi could tell that Hiro had already gotten comfortable, and was at ease as he praised the boy beside him on a tiny tower he built.

Tadashi couldn't really do anything besides watch all of the activity that swirled around him, and it kind of depressed him but he preferred to hang around Hiro's corner where he helped kids build things. Aunt Cass came too, bringing sugar cookies for everyone. Eventually his eyes caught sight of Hikari whispering to a group of mischievous looking kids.

The kids crept toward Hiro, and the really small girl waddled up to Hiro with wide puppy eyes. "Can I have a piggy back ride?" She asked.

Tadashi and Hiro immediately felt their hearts melt, and after thinking a while Hiro nodded hesitantly and gave a gentle smile. "Aw, sure, why not."

The girl smiled widely, taking her hands away from behind her back and lunging forward with two other kids.

Hiro blinked in surprise, and Tadashi held his palm up to his hand and he stifled a laugh.

The girl only scrambled onto Hiro's frozen back and latched on, smiling widely. _"Hiro the red nosed reindeer!"_ She declared, the other kids cheering along with her in approval.

In their hasty plan, Hiro now had a red smiley face sticker on his nose, a bell necklace around his neck , and a plushy reindeer headband on his head that poked out. The kids laughed, and Hiro rolled his eyes as Hikari snapped some photos on her phone while giggling. The black haired teen then bounced the girl up and down as she squealed with a wide smile on his face, the bells jingled as he smiled at the happy feedback from the bubbly kids.

As wrong as it sounded, Tadashi couldn't wait to see Hiro so he could tease his baby brother about it.

Over the past few hours, the kids had mellowed down and the tree was decorated by cute handmade ornaments littered around. They were all seated on the carpet, listening to Hikari read a picture book while Hiro leaned against the wall near the back. But instead of Hiro being focused on the story his gaze was elsewhere, and Tadashi followed it to see a small boy at the letter writing table struggling to write something on his paper.

Hiro pushed off of the wall, and Tadashi followed him.

"Hey, you need help?" Hiro whispered, sitting on the kiddie chair next to the kid.

The body looked up from his focus and nodded.

Hiro gave the boy a small smile and looked at the paper, "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Dylan."

"That's a nice picture."

The boy held up his picture eagerly and Tadashi chuckled as the boy shoved it in Hiro's face. "It's for Santa! Momma says if I wish for somethin' it comes twrue!" He said in excitement.

Hiro gently pushed down the paper and smiled, "Yeah..."

The boy tilted his head, "I asked for a robot, what you ask from Santa?" He asked curiously.

Tadashi frowned at the melancholy smile on Hiro's face as he helped the boy color in the blue robot on the paper. "Well...I don't think Santa can bring me my wish."

"Why not? Santa has _everything._"

"My brother isn't here anymore."

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere far away." Hiro paused, and smiled sadly. "Some things...just need time."

Tadashi sighed, and knew that guilty and sad face on Hiro. He knew how badly Hiro wanted to see him again, but he didn't want Hiro to join him so soon. Hiro knew that he had to wait until it was his own time, but still missed him even though it had been three years since his death.

The boy's face scrunched up, setting down the crayon and using his small hands to tug Hiro's cheeks up. "Sad is bad. Be happy." He said adamantly.

Hiro softly chuckled, and lightly placed the boys hands away from his face. "Thank you, Dylan."

The toddler's green eyes brightened, and he shoved a small handmade Christmas ornament made of glitter, cardboard, and ribbon. _"Wish."_ Hiro quirked an eyebrow. "Mommy says wishes come trwue." He repeated.

"Alright, I wish I could see my brother." Hiro ruffled the boy on the head, the boy smiling widely at the affectionate gesture. "Now come on, it's story time."

Dylan let Hiro pick him up and set him on his hip, his tiny fists grabbing Hiro's sweater as they sat near the back.

Tadashi smiled, watching as Dylan whispered frantically to Hiro where he sat perched on the teen's lap. Hiro gave a genuine smile, and ruffled boy's head again.

The older Hamada couldn't help but think back to what Dylan said about wishes, and closed his eyes when he felt a tiny prick in his mind. He opened his eyes, hoping that Hiro could hear him as he spoke.

_"I wish I could see you too, Hiro."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ugh, sorry if this was a horrible chapter. I just had time to update today and wrote this quickly before I had to do more homework. Yuck. Well...hope you enjoyed this semi-sucky chapter full of Hiro getting mobbed by kids and fluffy moments. Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm actually surprised there were a lot of responses for my crappy chapter. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, added this to their favorites and followed! Sorry for the wait but at least this chapter is about two to three times longer than the other one! Enjoy! :)

**fireyphoniex-**Thank you! Don't worry, you will see Hiro reunite with Tadashi sooner or later :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: <span>A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

Hiro pushed in the last chair, taking one last look around the hospital's child playroom with a soft smile on his face.

It was around 8:00 p.m. and that meant bedtime for all of the children. Even if they whined and insisted they weren't tired but their drooping eyes and yawns said the exact opposite. One by one the kids were taken away by nurses to be put to bed in their hospital rooms, and he felt himself smile every single time a kid muttered a thank you to him and Hikari and asked for them to come again.

He felt a tiny tug at his pants, and looked down to see Dylan yawn while clutching his letter to Santa in the other hand.

"Come on Dylan, time for bed." A nurse said.

Dylan shook his head, and Hiro was surprised as the little boy gripped his pants even tighter, refusing to move. But Hiro could see the little boy was getting tired and shook his head at the nurse. "I'll take him to his room." He offered instead.

The nurse blinked in surprise, and her eyes softened as she eyed the boy clinging to his leg. "Okay." She said after a moment. "His room is A15. Just make sure he stays off his bad arm, he has a habit of falling asleep on his broken arm." She notified.

Hiro nodded, watching as the nurse walked away to another kid that was dozing off on the carpet. He crouched down, meeting Dylan in the eye and was pleased to see him happy that the nurse was walking away. He picked the brown haired boy up, setting him on his hip and giving the boy a smile. "Let's get you to bed." He teased, the boy giggled and latched his arms around the neck.

He walked through the silent hallways, listening to his footsteps echo as his eyes scanned each door until they reached the right one. Using one hand, he pushed the door open and walked to the unmade bed.

"Alright." He gently set the boy down, and helped him get tangled in the blankets all while keeping what the nurse had told him in mind. "You need to go to sleep mister, so you can get up bright and early and recover." He said, tucking Dylan in.

The boy's eyes drooped, and he sleepily waved the letter in front of Hiro. "Can you give to Santa?"

Hiro chuckled, nodding as he accepted it delicately and folded it, putting it in his pocket. "I will."

Dylan peeked from his makeshift cocoon of blankets, "Will you come again?" He asked softly, his eyes pleading.

He hummed, ruffling the boy's head with a smile. "Sure, buddy, I'll come again soon."

Dylan wiggled his uninjured arm out of the blankets and held out a pinky. "Promise?"

His heart ached a little when it reminded him of what he used to do with Tadashi as a little kid. When he was little, he always pinky promised with Tadashi and he felt a little nostalgic doing it right now and sad that it wasn't Tadashi. If Tadashi could see him now...well, it was the exact opposite. Here he was, the older one out of the two of them making a promise to a kid that had wormed his way in his heart.

Hiro smiled, latching his pinky around the smaller one. _"Promise."_ He said softly, staying seated in the chair beside the bed until he was sure that the boy was asleep.

He got out of his chair quietly, pulling the blanket a little more upward before he walked toward the door to see Hikari typing away on her phone, leaning against the wall. She looked up, and quirked an eyebrow. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He said, taking one last glance at the sleeping boy before closing the door softly.

As they walked down the hall, he looked up at her when she spoke, "Hey, nice job." She said quietly.

Hiro took out the list, putting it in Dylan's stocking before they locked up the room and walked away from the child's department of the hospital. He decided not to answer her question and looked off to the side, "...Kids aren't _that_ bad." He admitted.

She smiled softly and elbowed him on the side playfully, "Aww, does Hiro Hamada have a soft side?" She cooed.

He rolled his eyes, and took a deep breathe with a smile forming on his face. "Maybe...I do." He laughed inwardly as she stopped by the side walk, obviously confused by his response and thinking about it as he removed the kickstand from his moped and dug in the back for the helmets. Hiro didn't have the heart to use Tadashi's moped, so he bought his own instead. Plus, he preferred dark purple over red anyways.

He fit the helmet on his head, and tossed Hikari the other helmet, watching in amusement as she caught it out of reflex and gave him an exasperated look. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He said as he sat down, and patted the space behind him.

He felt his cheeks heat up as she wrapped her arms around his torso, her hands folding together in the front as he started the engine and took off.

The ride was nice and peaceful, only the sound of the humming engine running as he cautiously drove over the salt covered road in the winter cold. He appreciated the quiet, the streets of San Fransokyo may be busy and noisy during the day but during the night it was nice and peaceful. It wasn't crowded, the scene was serene as the light from glowing signs and lamp posts touched the side walk softly like fresh fallen snow with the hum of cars rushing to get home.

But their ride was put to an end once he slowed down along the sidewalk in front of the small yard, and parked so Hikari could get off. He watched as she took off the helmet, tucking it inside the compartment in the back before facing him with a smile. "Thanks Hiro."

"No problem."

She gave him another smile, walking up the porch of her house as he tapped the moped's handle with his finger, waiting for the engine to start again. "Hey Hiro!" He looked up to see her at the door. "Want to help next week?" She asked.

He returned her smile, "Sure! See you at the lab tomorrow!" He answered, before driving towards the café.

* * *

><p>Tadashi had grown pretty bored after the story time so he decided to leave and go for a walk outside. I mean, there really wasn't a lot of things a ghost could do besides watch people and sometimes spook them when they somehow see you. Like one time he was observing the Tadashi Hamada Building, ridiculous right? He was surprised that they had named a building after him and felt embarrassed. There was even a statue of him in the middle of the upper hall where people would mingle. Nearby on the wall held a plaque, stuff that his professors and classmates had written about him, and pictures that covered the entire wall that consisted of his time with other students of SFIT.<p>

When he was checking out the new building, he was confused when some students paled and looked like they could see him even if it was only for a moment. Months later after experimenting and noticing how his body flickered when Hiro thought he saw him he realized that the students actually did see him. He preferred to avoid the hall, because even if it was fun to spook people on occasions he didn't want to give his old classmates and teachers a heart attack.

He also felt like he was stalking in on their lives...and he respected other people's privacy so he took frequent walks like this to think about things that happened and other random things that popped into his mind. Besides that he had also attended lectures and classes that he would have taken if he was alive. He took his time to learn new things even though he had no use for them, it was just something to do on his spare time which was never ending.

He winced at a prick in his mind, and sighed. _Stupid headaches...stupid transparency...stupid everything! The sucky thing about being a ghost was that you couldn't even take any painkillers for all of the headaches!_

Tadashi hung his head down as he walked along the streets of San Fransokyo, and frowned as he held one hand in front of him and studied the clear appearance.

Ever since the headaches had gotten more frequent he was starting to wonder if it had to do something with being a ghost. Did it mean that his time was almost up? ...Was there even a time limit for ghosts to wander around and haunt the living?

Tadashi groaned, and dragged a hand over his face in frustration. _More questions yet no answers, curse scientific curiosity!_

He wearily trudged through the streets, and looked at the familiar sound of a moped to see his brother come to a stop where he had ended up. His feet had led him to the back garage of their house, where he watched as Hiro parked inside and put the helmet away. He trailed after his brother after the younger Hamada closed the garage, watching as Hiro greeted Aunt Cass and then clambered to their bedroom.

"Hey Aunt Cass." Tadashi greeted out of habit no matter how useless it would be. He smiled when Mochi trotted along the wooden floor and tilted his head in his direction. "Mochi." He stated, crouching down to smile at the cat.

It was weird, but Mochi could see him more than Hiro. Tadashi didn't know if it was instinct or that animals could see ghosts, but he was grateful for the small company. The cat curled around his legs and purred, out of habit Tadashi reached out to pat the cat on the head, noticing the small wind that ruffled the cat's hair.

"Mochi! You silly cat." Aunt Cass laughed. "There's nobody there."

Tadashi wanted to scream that he was here but it was useless. Trust me, he's tried and it wasn't very successful...another benefit about being a ghost was that you could scream out your frustrations to the sky and nobody could hear you. Well, except for those rare moments where you suddenly become visible and you just look like a screaming lunatic in the middle of the street for a few seconds.

The eighteen year old sighed, and trudged up the stairs where he would at least feel a bit better despite Hiro being unable to see him.

Hiro came into view, laying on his bed and already in pajamas which consisted of a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. The younger Hamada had one arm crossed and resting behind his head and the other was holding up the small ornament that the little boy from the hospital gave him. Tadashi watched as Hiro continued to stare at it in deep thought, occasionally twisting it in his hand.

Curiosity got Tadashi, and he gave in by walking a bit closer as Hiro spoke to himself softly, _"Wishes, huh?"_ The boy sighed, flopping his arm against the mattress and flipping himself over to bury his head in the fluffy pillow. "If only it was true." He heard Hiro mutter through the pillow although it was muffled.

His eyebrows furrowed as Hiro continued to stay in the position, his face covered with the ornament loosely held in the hand from before. Minutes later, Hiro's breathing evened out and his body slumped against the sheets.

_...was he already asleep?_

Tadashi tilted his head, crouching down by the bed._ Yup, the knucklehead was already asleep...well, he was always a fast sleeper and a really heavy one at that._ Oh how this reminded him of the many times over the years that Hiro fell asleep on him and always either drooled or snored. It was adorable, adding the tooth gap he had and the fluffy tufts of black hair that stuck out. He smiled softly at his brother's slumbering form, and reached out to ruffle Hiro's still un-tamed hair.

But what he didn't expect was the tug at his gut, and suddenly he was whisked away into oblivion.

* * *

><p>When Hiro opened his eyes he frowned when he came in contact with the familiar snowy forest.<p>

_Not this dream again..._

He sighed, and began to make his way through the snow. Hiro didn't know why he was having this dream again, it would just end up like the other dreams where he would try and reach Tadashi. But as always, the closer he got to his deceased older brother the farther his brother would run just like when he ran into the fire.

_Knucklehead,_ he thought dryly as his dorky brother came to mind. _He just had to run in...and he called me irrational and impulsive._

Hiro kicked the snow, bracing himself against the cold winter winds as he trailed the forest path. He might as well enjoy the walk before it was spoiled with Tadashi disappearing again. Something in the snow caught the corner of his eye, and his warm brown eyes backtracked to see footprints in the snow leading to somewhere else.

He frowned, tilting his head to the side as his eyes absentmindedly followed the tracks disappear into the trees.

_This certainly wasn't part of the dream..._

His interest was sparked, and he strayed from the path to follow the fresh footprints along the crisp icy layer. He was beginning to feel his patience run thin as they kept going and going. _Maybe I should turn back?_ He breathed deeply, hugging his jacket close as he continued to plow through the snow. The trail seem to go on forever, until it came to a stop at a dead end near the base of a gigantic pine tree by a frozen lake.

He inwardly bristled and glared up at the fat tree in front of him.

_All of that trailing...just to come to a dead end by this stupid pine tree?!_

Hiro scowled, _the universe seems to just hate me doesn't it?_ In disgruntlement, he gave the tree a good kick, yelping as his frozen foot collided with the hard bark. He cursed, hopping on one foot as he tried to cradle his poor foot. It wasn't a good idea, because the ice stung his fingers and he slipped onto the snow covered ground. His teeth chattered as the cold snow came in contact and proceeded to suck the heat out of him, and when he thought it was all over a blanket of snow fell on his head from a powdered branch above.

He immediately tried to shake the snow off, his teeth chattering more than before as he shivered and hugged his arms around his body in an attempt to get warm. _Why me?_ He was having a bad enough week with the upcoming exams, the only relief he had were the times alone in the lab and the time spent at the hospital. It seemed that whenever he was in this dream bad luck seemed to greet him at every single corner.

Just as he was muttering to himself and desperately trying to shake of the snow that was soaking him, he never noticed that he wasn't alone in the clearing.

_"What did that poor tree ever do to you?"_

He froze at the teasing voice, his shivers seized and his eyes widened in disbelief.

_No...it couldn't be..._

Hiro slowly turned around from his seat on the fluffy snow, and to his shock there stood his brother_ Tadashi Hamada_.

He looked exactly as he did before the fire. Neat, short trimmed black hair with warm hazel eyes. That heartwarming smile graced on his lips. With his dark green blazer, black shirt and grey cardigan. On top of his head was his signature San Fransokyo Ninja hat.

His brain kept trying to process that his brother was standing just a few feet away from him, but the gears seemed to all come to a halt and gone rusty from the snow. In his shocked state, a random part of him wondered how Tadashi wasn't cold from what he was wearing.

_"T-Tadashi?"_

His brother himself looked surprised, and then was replaced by amazement and curiosity. "You can see me?" He asked, pointing at himself for confirmation.

"Uh-huh..." Hiro nodded slowly, still not knowing what to do in his confused, muddled mind as the older Hamada proceeded to smile widely in excitement.

_"T-This is amazing!"_ Tadashi exclaimed to himself in glee, clearly not knowing what to say. "I never knew it was possible to contact you in a dream! Well, being a ghost and all but it was very confusing. But _you're_ here! And_ I'm_ here! And-" Tadashi held his hat with one hand and used his other hand to run though his own hair with his eyes wide in wonder. "-just..._unbelievable."_ He breathed.

Hiro chuckled as he watched his brother talk to himself in excitement and amazement. A lot of people thought that Hiro had gotten the same habit of rambling to himself whenever he was excited but in truth that was from Tadashi. His brother always loved to express his emotions...especially when he was really happy. Exhibit A: When Baymax first worked successfully. Exhibit B:_ ...Right now._

_But...was this part of the dream?_ He wondered how he could suddenly see Tadashi, _was it his own mind making Tadashi up or was it actually him?_

"Are you _actually_ real?" Hiro blurted out, clamping his mouth shut in embarrassment as soon as it came out.

The older Hamada stopped in his mid happy dance where he seemed to loose himself in glee that made Hiro confused, and stepped closer. "Well bonehead, you tell me. You wished that to Dylan at the hospital." He shrugged.

Hiro's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Prove it."

The elder brother blinked in surprise and rubbed his chin in thought. "Well...I don't know how, because since you're probably thinking that I'm made by your subconscious I can't answer any questions that only you and I know because you would assume that you made me up. Judging by that look on your face you're either shocked and suspicious thinking that I'm not real or you're thinking like a nerd to come up with possible calculations for this to be possible."

The younger Hamada froze in shock, and inwardly he knew his gut was screaming at him that Tadashi _was_ real. That his brother was _actually_ there. The Tadashi he knew could read him like an open book, and Tadashi had just proven that unknowingly without answering any question to prove his identity.

_'Wish.'_ He remembered Dylan insisting with those determined eyes._ 'Mommy says wishes come trwue.'_

_"T...Tadashi?"_ His voice croaked, as he drank in the sight of his brother with desperate eyes.

Tadashi was startled by the sudden change of mood, his eyes softening as he held out his arms. "Come here."

He ran into his brother's arms, wrapping his arms around Tadashi's body tightly. He felt like a little kid again, like it was only yesterday he was getting whacked in the head by his brother for going bot fighting. "It's you..." He whispered.

Tadashi laughed lightly, wrapping his own much larger arms around Hiro and hugging him close. "Who else, bonehead? I don't know how...but here I am."

Hiro dug his head into his brother's blazer, closing his eyes at the sudden warmth that enveloped in him as he pulled away with bright eyes shining with tears. "H-How...how are you here?" He asked.

Tadashi beamed down at him, "I don't know, one moment I was just hanging in the bedroom when you fell asleep and the next thing I new I landed in this snow forest!" He said, pulling Hiro into a bone crushing hug again. "I've missed you, idiot." He murmured.

Hiro leaned in, lightly punching his elder sibling in the arm. "I missed you too, knucklehead." He retorted.

But their time was cut short when he heard a voice echo over the forest, and both of them looked up to see the sun shine brighter.

_Aunt Cass,_ his mind supplied. _Aunt Cass is calling you._

The elder sibling seemed to realize what this meant and pulled out again, gripping his shoulders firmly, "You've grown so much..." He breathed. "I'm...proud of you, Hiro. _Never_ forget that, okay? Even if I'm not there I will _always_ be with you in here." He said, patting the place over his heart lightly.

He nodded shakily, and gripped Tadashi's blazer. "Okay...but what's going on? Why the rush? You just got here!" He asked, feeling like he was five years old again.

Tadashi gave him a pained smile, but Hiro knew that under that smile was sadness with a mix of happiness. "Dreams almost over, I can't really explain it but it seems that time goes by faster here than the real world. Just promise me to take care of yourself, okay? Take a shower everyday, don't pull too many all-nighters at the lab, take care of yourself, eat all three meals a day, help Aunt Cass at the café, get a girlfriend, don't get yourself killed on missions, be happy, don't be like Fred with laundry and actually change into clean underwear every-"

_"Tadashi!"_ He whined reflexively as the elder started to fuss over him once again. But he let his brother ruffle his hair, it was a gesture that he missed so much and he didn't care if he looked like he cared or desperately wanted attention.

Tadashi blushed in embarrassment and smiled, ruffling Hiro's hair. "Sorry, it's a habit." He chuckled, but then smiled genuinely. "I love you Hiro, I'm so, _so proud."_ His voice wavered, and he slicked Hiro's hair back to plant a swift kiss on the forehead. "I don't know when I'll see you again...but I'll be waiting." He promised. "Just..._promise me_ you'll do all of those things, okay?"

Hiro felt his eyes water and wiped them away furiously with his jacket, trying his best to flash his brother a smile just this once. "_I promise_...and I forgive you for going in the building." He added, feeling a small bubble of relief when Tadashi smiled at the comment.

"Last hug." Tadashi pulled him into a hug one last time, and Hiro took his time to lean into Tadashi. He was surprised when he felt a tiny tear land on his neck, his brother resting his head onto his shoulder as if desperate. He did the same, and this time he did not move to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.

"I love you _so_ much..." Tadashi whispered softly.

Hiro closed his eyes, smiling a tiny bit as the sun shined brighter and brighter as it swallowed the forest in its radiance like a shadow.

_"I love you too, Tadashi."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**I loved writing this chapter and I'm actually surprised that I found some time to write this! I have midterm exams to study for, a bunch of review packets, all county band practices and a whole lot of other crap to do XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I really tried to update as soon as I could but I never had the chance to...well, please review and tell me what you think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hiiiiiii! Sorry if this is semi-late. I kind of rushed on this because I realized I haven't updated in like seven days...oops, well blame stupid exams. You guys are so nice! I was surprised by the amount of reviews from the last chapter and I'm sorry that I made some of you cry! *offers tissues* Also thank you for the favorites and follows! They make me happy :) Originally I planned for this to be a bit longer but then I realized that it was a little too long so I had to cut this chapter in a half(cuz I'm just lazy like that today). Plus, I didn't make a plot line yet so I'm basically writing this as I think of things and ideas for chapters. So yeah...hope you like this chapter and if it's a little crappy I totally understand, because I am just not feeling it today :/

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9:<span>**** Acceptance**

Tadashi thought that he would return to the real world as a ghost, but he was so wrong.

He blinked, staring at the now bright yellow void he stood in after Hiro had woken up and disappeared to go back to their aunt.

_...Where am I?_

The void he was in was just like the warm, shining sun in Hiro's dream that engulfed the two brothers as they hugged one last time. It kind of felt...warm. It was like a light halo, shining brightly and humming with energy. It made him feel warm inside, like the hugs that Aunt Cass gave him and Hiro or how he felt when Hiro made him proud.

"Hello?" He called.

His voice echoed across the butter yellow plain, but there was no response.

He sighed, and frowned as he stared at his hands. They weren't clear anymore...they were _solid_, fair skin came into view as he moved his hands, and proceeded to look at the rest of his body which was also back to normal. Tadashi didn't know why this happened, but he also had a sinking feeling that he couldn't go back to San Fransokyo to watch over his family and friends.

_...Is my time up? I'm not a ghost anymore...so now what?_

Tadashi's frown then turned into a nostalgic smile, and he closed his eyes, embracing the warmth of the bright light around him. It didn't matter, Hiro was happy. If his little brother was happy then he was too. Even though it saddened him that he wouldn't be able to watch over his little brother or family anymore, he was at peace. He at least got to see Hiro grow up and mature a little, even if it was only for three years.

He got to watch Hiro make new friends, memories, and grow up. The only thing he regretted was never being there to watch him grow up and be there to help him. Tadashi knew he was a horrible big brother, and he could never forgive himself for abandoning his baby brother in front of the convention building. When he first died, all he could think about was his baby brother's face which haunted him. Wide innocent brown eyes filled with fear, his mouth opened as he yelled his name with an arm outstretched as he ran into the flaming building.

But Hiro _forgave_ him, even though he didn't know if he could forgive himself it was comforting that his brother didn't hate him for running into the building and understood exactly why he did it. Even in their short time together it was enough for Tadashi, he had gotten to say what he wanted to Hiro. That's all he wanted and needed to do, anything for his little brother.

Because Hiro _always_ came before anything no matter what.

The older Hamada tucked his hands into his pockets, finally feeling at peace with himself. Tadashi started walking, he didn't know where he was going and it didn't matter where he was going. As long as his baby brother was happy and breathing. He adjusted his hat on his head, smiling as he saw an image of his younger brother smiling happily with his friends and Aunt Cass at the café.

_"I'll see you soon Hiro, not now, but soon."_

* * *

><p>Hiro groaned, and smacked his forehead against his desk.<p>

_Stupid exams..._

It was Friday, and so far over the past week he had been in a really good mood. Even if that dream wasn't true, it made him happy. It made him feel...relieved. He saw Tadashi, and usually his dreams ended up with Tadashi getting farther away from him. That was the first time he had seen Tadashi in about three years without him running away, and he actually interacted with Tadashi. His intellectual side of his brain kept saying that it was a dream, but his heart and gut urged that that was actually Tadashi, not some figment of his imagination.

That was the best dream he had ever had ever since Tadashi died. Although it did earn him odd looks when he kept smiling after he woke up, whistling and humming tunes to himself as he worked when they knew he was cramming studying for exams and stressed on different projects he was working on. He found it amusing, especially since Fred thought he had been replaced by somebody else or that he had been transported to another world.

But nope, those happy moments soon faded and were shattered with the dreaded monster that haunted every college student: exams.

Hiro rested his head on his palm, eyes droopingly lazily as he glared at all of the papers on his desk.

Around exams his lab usually looked like a disaster. Papers were scattered all over the desk, sticky notes littered the bulletin board with various papers taped or stapled. His trash can was overflowing with paper coffee cups and crumbled balls of paper. His hoodie hung off of his rolling chair half dragging on the floor and his backpack was thrown off to the side. Textbooks were piling up around him and covering his papers, dominating his whole desk with the exceptions of pencils and his phone that laid...somewhere in this mess.

The black haired teen grumbled under his breathe, reaching to shuffle around some papers in a pile on his desk as his eyes wandered to the clock.

_8:50 p.m._

He looked back to his over flowing desk of papers, then back to the clock tiredly.

Exams were in four days, and he still had to review for other subjects and work on projects. Sure, he attended study sessions with the others and they all had to admit that they procrastinated a little and crammed a lot of studying. With his projects, super hero patrols and exams coming up his schedule was full. Even though he was smart, he didn't want to just slack off. He now understood why Tadashi always came home a little later than usual, drop his bag on the edge of his bed and just fall asleep instantly. Exams were a pain, and he kind of felt guilty for bugging Tadashi...

Hiro sighed, and he went to pick up his pencil and stare at the paper in front of him, ready to write down whatever question it was asking for so he could just get this over with and go home where his fluffy bed waited for him.

_"Don't pull too many all-nighters at the lab."_

He hesitated when he was about to set his pencil on the paper to begin writing and sighed, dropping the pencil to rub his eyes when the familiar voice rang from his mind. He could still picture Tadashi from the dream, giving him that painful smile that was so sincere and loving, yet sad.

_"Take care of yourself."_ His brother's comforting voice chided again.

_"I promise..."_

Hiro looked at his phone, where he saw a message from Aunt Cass asking if he wanted her to wrap up his dinner and he smiled. Aunt Cass would want some company...and he made a promise to Tadashi. He was going to keep that promise, he would not break it. Plus, he did feel bad when he came home late at night from SFIT and Aunt Cass would already be asleep. He would go to the dinner table and there would be a plate there, wrapped up with a tiny sticky note that his Aunt always wrote for him.

The younger Hamada smiled, getting up from his chair and putting his hoodie and jacket on, before shrugging on his backpack and locking his lab room.

"Going home early tonight?"

Hiro nodded, and smiled at Wasabi who was at his work table straightening his tools once again. "Yeah, I...figured Aunt Cass would need the company."

The larger man smiled, and nodded. "Tell her I said hi, and rest up Hiro. You need it."

Hiro nodded, and walked out of the lab where he was met with a chilly breeze slapping him in the face. He shivered, hugging his jacket closer to him as he put on his helmet and started up his moped, and drove to his house as quickly as he could in an effort to escape the cold.

Once he arrived by his home, he parked his moped in the garage and trudged up the stairs.

"Hey Aunt Cass."

"Hiro!" He was greeted with a tight hug, in which he smiled and returned it. "You're home early! I thought you were going to stay at the lab late to study for exams or work on your project." She chirped happily, her green eyes sparkling.

Hiro gave her another smile, "Well I decided to come home early, you know, for dinner."

His Aunt smiled brightly, reaching up to brush some snow from his jet black hair. "Oh you didn't have to! Now go upstairs and get yourself warm, dinner is ready." She said.

He gaze her a lazy salute, going back upstairs to drop off his backpack and change into sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. He loved the dinner, because turns out she made his favorite, her infamous hot wings. Hiro listened as she chattered on about the day, which customers she ran into and the big request she got for an upcoming Christmas party. She was always enthusiastic and a chatter box so he was used to watching her ramble on and on, but that didn't mean that he ignored her. He did owe her some attention after his busy college days and the late nights at the lab.

She must have noticed him spacing out because she paused, blushing lightly. "Oops, I talked too much again."

Hiro shook his head and chuckled, "No, it's alright I'm listening." He assured.

The brunette frowned, "Hiro...you look tired, maybe you should go to sleep."

His head snapped up from dozing off and he shook his head, "No, I'm fine. You're still talking and-"

"Hiro _I'm fine_, you're the one who needs more sleep. I swear you've been living off of caffeine for the past week. We can talk later, your sleep is too important." She insisted, swiping the finished plate form the table and putting it in the sinks.

_Sleep did sound very inviting..._

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows, and hesitated. "Are...are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" She said, bobbing her head up and down.

He sighed in defeat, and got up to help her clean the dishes but she once again swiped it from him and pointed to the stairs. "Sleep." She stated.

Hiro laughed lightly, giving his Aunt a brief hug. "Thanks Aunt Cass." He said, before walking up the stairs and falling onto his fluffy bed. He sighed in relief, relishing in the fluffiness of his pillow and burrowed himself into the blankets, drifting off to sleep as his exhaustion finally crashed into him.

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

Aunt Cass looked up from the counter, and smiled widely when two familiar faces came into the café.

"Miya! Hikari!" She happily exclaimed.

Miya, short for Miyako was a close friend of hers. They went to high school together, but Miyako sadly had to leave in order to go to SFIT while she went to a different college. They were all best friends along with Hiro and Tadashi's mother. Cass had met her sister-in-law through Miyako, and it turns out that her older brother was already well acquainted with her sister-in-law. A few more years of dating and the next thing she knew, she had two adorable nephews that were left in her care because of a devastating car crash on one rainy night.

Miyako went on with her studies after college and soon met a man by the name of Takashi Tsuyoki. They married, and had a daughter named Hikari. Takashi was a polite man, and had the same love and passion for robotics as her nephews. The man was a role model of Tadashi's after all. But Takashi's main field in robotics was mainly to create things to help people, sadly he died in a subway station trying to protect a little girl when there was a gun shooting there.

Hikari was an enigma like Hiro, a genius at a young age and attending college at SFIT after they moved back to San Fransokyo. She had inherited her mother's bright blue eyes and her father's black hair. She was like a mix of both of them, she loved the field of medication and robotics. When she was little, Aunt Cass would often take Hikari along with Hiro and Tadashi when she babysat them to the park, or wherever they planned to go. They were all very close, and she considered Hikari family even though she technically wasn't.

But as the years went by she never thought that the close friendship would progress into something else. She knew Hiro had a crush on Hikari, everybody knew even though he probably still hadn't figured it out. The way he blushed around her, teased her, or gave into situations easily. Miya and her betted on when they were going to get together, because they would absolutely be so adorable! She couldn't wait until they got together so she could take more pictures and make them so embarrassed. Honestly, sometimes even the smartest people could be so oblivious to the most obvious things...

They both smiled in response and greeted her at the counter, "Morning." They both chorused.

Cass quickly stepped around the counter and pulled them into a big hug, "It's been forever!" She squealed, and let them go.

Hikari sweat dropped as her mother rubbed her ribcage from the tight hug, "It's only been less than a month though..."

The brunette immediately waved it off, "Bah, it doesn't matter. So what are you here for? Coffee? Pastry?" She offered, signaling the display case.

Both of the Tsuyoki's immediately looked somewhat nervous and giddy. "Um...Aunt Cass?" Hikari looked around. "We might want to take this conversation...somewhere else." She said slowly.

She raised an eyebrow at the two but didn't question it, leading the two into the backroom. Miya looked around the backroom, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's Hiro?" She asked.

Cass shrugged, "He's probably upstairs sleeping. He didn't really look too good yesterday...my poor baby is working himself to the ground with schoolwork." She explained. "So...what did you want to tell me about?"

Miya looked hesitant, but spoke anyways but what she said first made her freeze. "It's about Tadashi..."

The woman looked down, her sorrow from her nephew's death stirring inside of her as she tried to not cry. But she knew that Miya wouldn't bring something up like this randomly and swallowed, "What about him?" She asked.

Hikari smiled widely, her bright blue eyes sparkling with happiness like clear crystal blue water on a sunny day. "Well...what mom is trying to say is that he's alive!"

_...Alive?!_

She immediately froze, staying at the girl like she just turned into a cow or something and repeated her words hollowly, "He's...alive?" She said slowly, and the girl nodded vigorously.

"Mom found him through her old mentor at Yokohama hospital. He's been in a coma for three years and they never bothered to identify him since his identification card wasn't found and he had some burns so Dr. Hideyoshi called for her help. He's been there the whole time, he isn't dead!" She insisted, and scrambled for her phone. "Here, I have proof!" She tapped away on her phone in a hurry, and then shoved the phone in her face.

_Tadashi._

There was no denying that it was her nephew. Even though he looked fragile, pale, and a little more skinny with some pink sink around his neck disappearing under his shirt it was him. He had bags under his eyes, and laid motionlessly on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

Cass gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands with wide eyes. "Oh my...he's alive!" She said incredulously, and snapped her head to look at them. "HE'S AL-_mmph!"_

Miya slapped her hands against Cass' mouth and her gaze flickered upstairs. "Don't yell! We can't have everybody knowing!" She hissed.

She nodded insistently, and took a deep breathe when the older Tsuyoki took her hands away from her hands. She couldn't believe it, her nephew was alive. HE WAS FREAKING ALIVE! All she wanted to do right now was scream to the rooftops that he was alive and squeeze her nephew in a tight hug and make sure he was real...right after she gave him the scolding of a lifetime and yanked his ear! Oh ho, he was in for a big lecture when he got home!

But then she remembered what Hikari said and her eyes widened in panic, "Wait...you said he's in a _coma_." She said softly, and felt sorrow fill her heart. She felt like crying right there but knew it wouldn't help with anything. The important thing was that he was alive, not dead and burned, but alive and breathing.

"True _but_..." She sucked in a breathe when she heard her best friend pause. "He's showing signs of waking up really soon, I administered the serum Hikari made last year specifically for coma patients about a week ago. Thankfully it was a successful and he's been responding more than he ever has in the last two and a half years. Tadashi was transferred to San Fransokyo hospital last night and is under private observation in a private room. He should be waking up any day now." She announced, looking at her flustered daughter proudly.

Cass let out the breathe she had been holding and immediately pulled Hikari in a hug, and she felt the girl squirm in her grip. "Thank you! _Ah!_ I could just squeeze the living-"

"Aunt Cass...c-can't breathe." She squeaked.

She quickly let go, and watched in amusement as the girl heaved for air, and shot her a weak smile. The brunette woman furiously wiped away the tears of relief from her eyes and turned to Miya. "When can I see him?" She demanded.

"Right now if you want." She offered.

Most of her screamed yes, but she knew that she had to look after the café. Even though nobody was here right now since it was so early on a Saturday morning.

"I can stay." Hikari offered.

She turned her eyes on the girl, "Really?"

"Yep." She nodded. "I need to ask Hiro about our project anyways, and he said that he needed to talk to me concerning Baymax's upgrades. I'll just hang around here and let Hiro know where you two went." She shrugged.

"Thank you." She said again, but frowned. "I'll close the café, it won't hurt for today anyways." She scurried up to flip the sign from open to closed and turned to them again. "...Are you going to tell Hiro?" She asked.

They shared a look and Hikari looked a bit miffed, "I don't know...he's kind of busy with exams...you know."

She knew what the blue eyed girl was talking about. Around this time of the year Hiro was always busy burying himself into work. She was worried about her nephew. Yesterday she could tell he did his best to listen but just wasn't up to it. He was so busy with exams, Big Hero 6, the café, and projects that he hardly had any time to himself anymore. If she were to mention that Tadashi was alive and in the hospital...well, he would just drop everything he was doing and set himself up for failure during exams. Her youngest nephew had too many things to do, but only had one body and limited time to do it.

Cass shook her head, "We should wait." She suggested. "Hiro has too many things to stress about now, and he might end up stress eating like me." She joked.

Hikari nodded hesitantly, "Right..."

Cass set her hands on Hikari's shoulders and gave the girl a warm smile. "There's food in the fridge, and don't be afraid to make yourself at home. Make sure Hiro eats breakfast, sometimes he tends to forget because he's in a rush or he's too busy. I'll try to be back before sundown." She assured, grabbing her coat and purse on a chair in the backroom.

Hikari smiled, and nodded. "I got it, now go to Tadashi. I'll let you know if anything happens around here with Hiro, just don't come back too late or Hiro will get suspicious." She said, before using the stairs to go to the apartment above the café.

Cass clutched her purse after she put on her jacket, and felt herself becoming more and more anxious as they drove to San Fransokyo hospital with one thought in mind.

_Tadashi, I'm coming._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the attic above the Lucky Cat Café, when Hiro woke up he immediately felt like he wanted to puke his guts out.<p>

He squirmed in his blanket, feeling way too hot but with the occasional shiver at random moments in his make-shift blanket burrito. Hiro moaned, scrunching his nose at the sweat that dripped down his face before finding the strength to open his eyes.

_Ouch._

He blinked, his fuzzy vision becoming a little more clear as the morning light shone through the blinds from his window and burrowed his head into his pillow at the incoming headache.

_I think I'm going to be sick..._

His eyes watered as he sniffed, and forced himself out of his bed. Hiro felt his stomach lurch, and he exhaled gripping the bed sheets as he snapped his mouth shut. He winced at his headache, momentarily freezing in order to make his head stop spinning before he stumbled across the room, and to the bathroom in a hurry.

In a matter of seconds he was on his knees on the cold tiled floor, heaving into the toilet in pain as his dinner from last night came up. He didn't know how long he was there, all that mattered was how his throat burned and his insides threatened to flip inside out. He continued, his throat aching in protest when nothing else came up besides stomach acid as he clutched the toilet seat and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

Hiro didn't even notice the footsteps clambering up the stairs as he panted with sweat dripping down his face, and rush to his bathroom until the lights flickered on and he flinched.

_"Hiro?"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**Was it bad? Meh, I don't really care...I just didn't feel up to writing this but you guys were so generous with the amount of reviews and feedback from the last chapter that I couldn't just leave you guys hanging. Tadashi's gonna wake up soon...so get ready for fluff and teary reunions in the future! Have a nice day and review when you can! Reviews motivate me...XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hello peoples! This note isn't going to be very long...so yeah all I want to say is thank you for all of the favorites, follows and reviews! I'm kind of in a rush to go to practice so I'll edit this later. You guys are so supportive and I wouldn't have continued this story without some of you guys! Please enjoy and review! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10:<span> Fever Days**

_"Hiro?"_

He heaved again, feeling tears prick at the edge of his eyes as his throat lurched. Hiro felt a small hand rubbing his back, and once he heaved one last time he panted in exhaustion, and rested his forehead on the toilet seat. The teen's shoulders relaxed as his forehead came in contact with the smooth, cool porcelain.

"Hiro? Are you okay?"

He furrowed his eye brows and in his feverish state he could tell that that was not Aunt Cass. He opened his eyes and blearily came in contact with bright blue orbs staring at him worriedly, hovering beside him with one hand still rubbing his back.

He nearly groaned when he realized what was happening and closed his eyes again, _why was this so familiar?_

Hiro opened his eyes once more, meeting his hazel brown eyes with her blue eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. "I feel like crap." He croaked, instantly regretting speaking when it burned from the acid and how dry it was.

She sighed, and held a hand to his forehead. "I can tell." Hiro subconsciously leaned into her cool hand. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to get up..." He whispered, the thought of getting up to walk made him want to throw up again.

She frowned, "Where's Baymax?"

"At the lab." He croaked, wishing that Baymax was here so he could just sleep in the fluffy vinyl arms of the nurse bot.

Hikari sighed once again and put an arm under his shoulder, "You need to be in bed, it will be quick okay? Here, I'll help." She compromised.

With Hikari's help he managed to get to his legs shakily, and together they walked toward the messy bed. It took all he had to shake the nausea off and walk straight despite the dizziness that overwhelmed him. From what seemed hours, he finally made it to the bed. Immediately curling into the mattress, he closed his eyes and sighed in relief at the cushion underneath him and the pillow that supported his head.

He cracked open an eye, seeing Hikari appear again but with a cold compress, thermometer, and a bottle of cold medicine. _How did she get that stuff so fast? Then again, maybe he closed his eyes longer than he thought..._

A shiver ran along his body, and he clutched the blanket close to him. He moaned in protest as the covers were pulled away, but then stopped when they went over his body again and surrounded him in warmth.

Hiro exhaled as he felt a cold compress get settled on his forehead, his head sank into his pillow further. He cracked open his eyes, and slowly observed the room. "Where's Aunt Cass?"

"She's on a...uh, girl's day out. She left me in charge of the remaining pastries in the café and I promised that I would make sure you ate breakfast." She answered, "You idiot, I told you not to overexert yourself." She chastised softly, turning on the thermometer in her hand as she sat on the edge of his bed.

Hiro grinned sleepily, "Sorry, but I did go home early instead of pulling off an all-nighter." He croaked, turning his head to the side to cough.

She shook her head, and held the thermometer to his mouth. "Open." He complied, and clamped his mouth shut after she stuck the thermometer under his tongue. "Alright, but I'm talking about the other times. You have to take care of yourself, we all worry." She said worriedly and Hiro felt a little guilty for making all of his friends worry.

The thermometer beeped, and Hikari took it out of his mouth as he frowned, his nose twitching at an incoming sneeze, "I didn't mean too-_achoo!"_ He sneezed off to the side, wincing as his vision blurred as his head spun.

He opened his eyes, and saw Hikari frowning at the thermometer and move onto the medicine. "I know you didn't, but at least try harder." She sighed and held up the spoon. "Here."

Hiro glared at the spoon filled with murky green medicine and clamped his mouth shut, _"Nuh-uh."_ He mumbled.

Hikari's blue eyes pierced Hiro and she frowned, "Hiro, take the medicine." She repeated and he shook his head once again no matter how much dizzier it made him. She scowled, "You're acting like a little kid Hiro, come on, it's just medicine."

Hiro narrowed his eyes at her insult and scowled back, "Hey! I'm not a little ki_-mmph!"_

He sank into the blankets in defeat, gagging at the bitter medicine that came in contact with his mouth and instantly swallowed it. Hiro's eyes zeroed in on the innocent look spoon in his mouth and glared at it, then turned his glare to Hikari as she took it out of his mouth in satisfaction.

She offered a glass of water, and he instantly took it and chugged it down. Anything to get the taste of medicine off of his tongue. Once he was finished he gave her the glass and hung his tongue out in disgust, "Why did you do that?" He coughed, whining as the taste of the bitter medicine was still on his tongue.

Hikari set the glass down and crossed her arms, "You need it to get better, nerd."

"Mother hen."

"Sicko."

"Miss know it all."

"Air head."

"...I got nothing." He grumbled, slumping in defeat.

_Hikari one, Hiro...zero..._

Hikari rolled her eyes as he pouted in his blanket burrito and collected the glass of water in her hands. "Get some sleep Hiro, I'll make you up when I make soup." She said, getting off of the bed and walking toward the staircase.

Hiro snuggled into his blankets, watching with drooped eyes as she walked toward the staircase. "Hikari?" She turned around in question. "Thanks." He whispered, feeling sweat drip down his face.

She replied with a heartwarming smile as she leaned against the stair rail. "Your welcome, just get some sleep nerd." She said lightly.

The sick teen curled up into his blankets, closing his eyes with a relieved sigh as he drifted off into a feverish sleep.

* * *

><p>Cass waited outside one of the hospital doors anxiously, her eyes flickered across the hall, always wandering back to the nameplate by the door.<p>

_Room 314, Tadashi Hamada._

She paced frantically, her purse swaying as she walked across the hall back and forth while Miya had entered to make sure the room was presentable. Was she nervous? Yes. Was she in disbelief? Yes. Was she just a big ball of tangled nerves? ...Yup.

The brunette tugged at her hair nervously, eyeing the door no matter where she stood. Of course she knew that Tadashi was okay and she even saw a photograph. But she needed more, she needed to see him in person and hug him to make sure that he was real.

She was worried because she saw how sickly Tadashi looked, sleeping peacefully in his coma. Of course he would look sick, being stuck bedridden in bed for two and a half years. He looked too skinny for her liking also, when he woke up and was allowed to go home she would feed him a lot and help him get back into a picture of health. Heck, she would even let him have the sweets he wants from the café when he came back. He certainly needed it and she was just too happy to care.

_Speaking of food...I wonder if the cafeteria has a lot..._

That was another habit of Cass Hamada, whenever she was stressed she ate..._a lot._ It was irritating to her that all she could do was pace in the hallway, nothing to munch on to eat her stress away. She swore that those two nephews of hers were giving her gray hairs way too soon.

"Cass?" She looked up to see her friend watching her from the doorway, and she hadn't even noticed due to her internal ranting. "...Do you want me to get some food from the vending machine?" She asked worriedly.

Cass shook her head, and grabbed her friend's shoulder. "No, I'm fine. Can I just see Tadashi? I'm dying to see him!" She pleaded, hopping in one place from all of the tension kept locked down inside.

Miya stepped aside and welcomed her in, and Cass darted in and froze once she saw the figure in the bed.

"Tadashi..." She whispered, snapping out of it and rushing to grip his hand.

The picture was accurate, and here lying in bed was her nephew. His face was pale, a little sunken in from the lack of movement and food. He slept peacefully, oxygen mask placed over his mouth and nose. She gripped his limp hand, fingering it and her eyes widened in worry at how...bony they felt. It was probably the same for other parts of his body. Miya did explain that there was muscle atrophy, and once Tadashi woke up he would have to go through a lot of therapy to be able to walk again.

She jumped in surprise as Tadashi's head turned off to the side, his fingers twitching a bit before going still again. Cass ran a hand through his neatly trimmed hair, glad that Dr. Hideyoshi had actually maintained it for Tadashi's sake. She combed through his soft black locks gently and felt her eyes water. "Tadashi...my baby." She cooed, caressing his cheek and giving a watery smile. "Wake up soon, okay? I'm here now...we need you to wake up, we miss you. You still need to finish college young man." She laughed in joy, but it was a little shaky from how she was no longer trying to hold her tears in.

The heart monitor beeped, spiking slightly as Tadashi moaned, his head lolling towards her before going limp once again.

Cass smiled widely in excitement, and brought her face closer to her nephew's face. "That's right, Hiro and I are waiting. SFIT is also, with all of your friends too." She breathed, she felt his finger twitch in her hands.

"So wake up soon okay baby?"

* * *

><p>Hikari watched as Hiro ate his soup, exhaling in an attempt to reassure herself that Hiro would be just fine. She couldn't help but wonder how her mom and Aunt Cass were doing in the hospital. Aunt Cass did seem a little frazzled when they told her, and she knew that the woman wanted to see Tadashi.<p>

Now the whole thing made a whole 180 and she was here in the Lucky Cat Café, taking care of a sick Hiro who was being stubborn and whined like a little kid. She didn't mind, she was used to his childish behavior from their childhood. She didn't really care that he looked like a mess and she knew he didn't care about her seeing him like this. The only thing he was concerned about was that he made them worry and the 'monstrous and poisonous' medicine he had to take. At least he actually ate the soup and took the rest of his medicine like a good boy. Well...that was actually after she bribed him with a pack of gummy bears.

She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. _What am I going to do with Hiro..._

Hikari looked up from her hand, and saw Hiro just spooning his soup, looking at the rest of the soup with unease. Her gaze flickered down, taking note of how at least half of the bowl was gone. "You don't have to eat anymore." She said.

He looked from his bowl to her in uncertainty, "Are...are you sure?" He croaked.

"Yeah, I could always make more later." She assured him, taking the bowl and setting it on the nightstand. "How do you feel?' She asked, replacing the cold compress on his forehead.

Hiro closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them and giving a weak smile, "Better than crap." He said hoarsely, and scrunched up his nose a little bit.

Hikari smiled a little bit in amusement, and laid a palm on his forehead. It was actually cooler than before, earlier it had been a temperature of 102.8 which wasn't good at all. She was just glad that he slept through most of it because he had to be worse before she came in judging by all of his hacking above the toilet. Plus, one of the only ways of getting rid of a fever was to sweat it out first.

"Well," she mused, "seems like you're telling the truth this time." She teased, and Hiro grumbled under his breathe in response.

The moment was interrupted when her phone buzzed, and she grabbed it on the nightstand to see who the text message was from.

_How are you two at the café? Hiro didn't answer my call earlier. -Aunt Cass_

She clicked the reply button and typed a message back.

_Sorry, Hiro's sick. I'm taking care of him right now. -Hikari_

Just a few seconds after that message her phone rang, and she mouthed sorry to Hiro as he grumpily turned to the other side of the bed. She fiddled with her phone, pressing the answer button and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hiro's sick? My _poor baby_-" Hikari giggled a little at Hiro's little nickname, "how is he?" She asked.

Hikari looked back to where Hiro coughed lightly in bed, his form shaking a little under the covers as he hugged them closer. "He's fine so far, I managed to bring his fever down. Fed him medicine and soup too." She notified.

"Ugh, thank you so much! I wanted to call to check up on you guys and to tell you that I won't be there tonight."

_What?_

"What? Why?" She sputtered, wincing as she got Hiro's attention and he shifted to face her lazily and looked at her with tired but curious eyes.

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment before she spoke, "...you don't know? There's a forecast for a snowstorm, the weather outside is already nasty." She said in confusion.

Hikari immediately made her way to a window, and used her spare hand to separate the shutters. Aunt Cass was right, and right outside there was a flurry of white. A snowstorm raged outside, snow and wind whipping everywhere and slapping against the window. The cars and streets were already covered in a blanket of snow and the storm didn't look like it was going to settle down anytime soon.

She frowned, "I just noticed it." She sighed, "How am I supposed to get home then?" She asked.

"Don't go outside, you can stay overnight. Make yourself at home, you can use my bed tonight. Just take care of Hiro alright? Connection is bad because most lines are down. I'll call you two in the morning, okay?" She offered.

Hikari sighed, and let go of the shutters. "Alright, just take care over there. I'll talk to you in the morning." She said begrudgingly, before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Hiro asked, sniffling.

Hikari looked him in the eye and sighed, looking toward the raging blizzard outside again with a frown.

"Looks like we're snowed in."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**That chapter was shorter than I expected...well, and that I was really rushing because I have all county band practice in like three minutes. So I'll edit this later when I get back. Tadashi's gonna wake up soon, yay! I have to make this note really quick so...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was shorter and please review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Sorry I disappeared for about two weeks...I've just been really busy. I'm really thinking about taking a break soon because all of this updating with my other story and school is stressing me out. That, and I still need to think about what I'm planning for future chapters because I didn't plan anything for this story. So I just skim by each week by just writing what I think on the spot (hehe...oops o_o) Anyways, I'm just glad that this story is more than half way done, well, that is if I don't come up with something else to include or if you guys want a sequel. I just happened to have a day off of school today so here is the next chapter you guys have been waiting for. Hopefully it makes up for my absence...enjoy and please review! :)

**akizaki114- **Tadashi is going to wake up soon, I promise :)

**TheRandomFujoshi- **Haha, thanks :) I try to make a lot of feels in this story because that's practically the whole point of it. I'll keep it up, but I do need a break soon because updating two stories at a time every week and school is making me feel stressed. My chapters tend to be long so that's another downside, but I'll keep trying. This story is more than halfway done anyways :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: <span>Snowed In**

_"Snowed In?"_

Hiro felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Well being snowed in wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't a good thing either. He was just worried about Aunt Cass because who knows where she was and if she was alright. She was his only family left and he was very protective of his family. Or maybe that sinking feeling was his stomach instead...

Hikari nodded, tapping away furiously on her phone and sighed in relief. "The snow is bad right now, but the officials are working on getting it cleared by tomorrow noon. In the meantime I'm going to have to stay here until then." She trailed off awkwardly.

They were both silent, and Hiro ignored his aching stomach and spoke. "Well you obviously can't go outside," he croaked, "you know my home is as good as yours." He said softly, before snuggling into the pillows even further.

Hikari gave a weary smile, "Thanks Hiro."

Hiro returned her smile shakily and gave a shuddering cough, wincing as his throat lurched. "Is Aunt Cass okay?" He asked, his eyes lazily drooping and looking at a semi-open shutter that was attacked with a flurry of white.

His childhood friend immediately tensed, quickly reverting back to normal that made Hiro squint at her suspiciously, "She's fine, she's with my mom." She answered hastily, looking a bit guilty. "Don't worry about it, you should focus on getting better now." She said quickly after answering his question.

_What in the world was she hiding?_ He knew that Hikari had a hard time lying, Tadashi had been horrible at it to. They were too...well, they just both _hated_ lying. It was like, forbidden or something to the both of them. He could literally see the guilt pouring out of Tadashi in his eyes but Hikari was better at hiding it. Hiro felt sad at the mention of his brother and shook it off. Hikari wouldn't lie to him just for the heck of it, if she had a good reason he would respect that until she was ready. Plus, it was either him waiting for her to tell him or she would give in because of the guilt.

The sick teen grumbled, closing his eyes briefly to avoid the light that made his eyes flinch. "Alright, mom." He teased, and he opened one eye in satisfaction to see her face morph from worried to a surprised and mortified look. But that look was soon overcome by a shiver, and he watched as she rubbed her arm. He frowned, "Aren't you...cold? You have a jacket right?" He asked, rubbing at his nose a little.

She plastered on a fake smile, "Don't worry I'm fine, and as for my jacket...it's still wet from this morning. I've been taking care of you so I didn't have a chance to put it in the dryer before the storm hit. I also didn't think I would stay here for a long time." She trailed off.

Hiro felt guilt prick his consciousness and mentally shook his head at her selflessness. Despite his protesting body he heaved himself up with his elbows, threw off the blankets and wobbled onto his feet. His vision went spinning, and he groaned as his head ached in protest, quickly lifting his hands to cradle his head. Hiro was aware of Hikari sitting next to him and steading him but he shook off her help, pushing himself up until he was standing in semi-balance.

"I can do this by myself." He wheezed, thanking Hikari mentally as she held her hands up in surrender.

As he walked across his bed to the dresser, he used one arm to lean against various objects in the room to steady himself. He could walk across his room without help, he wasn't that helpless. Only sick, with a _huge_ headache, not to mention that he felt really queasy after getting up so soon after he just ate. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he mentally cheered as he reached his dresser, with sweat dripping down his face in exertion.

The black haired teen yanked open one of the dresser compartments, mumbling to himself as his finger shakily dug through the clothing. Once he finally found what he was looking for he nearly breathed in relief, clutching the objects near his chest as he shoved the dresser closed halfway and trudged back to his bed in exhaustion. He groaned, plopping down onto his bed where Hikari sat on the edge, watching him before he held out his findings to her.

"Here."

In his hands were a bundle of clothes that had a pair of sweatpants from SFIT and one of his many baggy navy blue hoodies. They were clean, and they were better than nothing.

Hiro watched with half lidded eyes as she stared at the bundle clothes, "Thanks Hiro...but these are yours...?"

He gave her a deadpanned look, "You're cold." He simply stated, clearing his scratchy throat. "It isn't much...but it will keep you warm. If I don't get you sick, then you'll get sick wearing those wet clothes from the morning drizzle and snow." He rasped, looking off to the side to hide his warming cheeks.

"...Oh." She hesitantly took the bundle from him, and looked at the bundle with a soft smile. "Thank you..."

The Hamada felt his cheeks get red and he looked down at the sheets instead, "Your welcome." He coughed, and felt a weird kind of bubbly feeling in his chest. Weird...maybe he should have Baymax scan him later on. He didn't know what the bubbly feeling was...was it bad for somebody? Or was it just a symptom of sickness because he had never had this symptom until about a year ago.

"...Hiro?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, humming out a question, _"Hm?"_ as she brushed his hair away from his face and laid a soft palm on his sweaty forehead. Yikes, that must've felt gross for Hikari, I mean who wanted to willingly touch sweat? He hated it when she always had to look out for him. He didn't want to be a burden and it almost always ended up with her doing stuff for him like right now.

She shook her head in amusement, "Do you want to go downstairs? You can watch TV on the sofa to go to sleep while I feed Mochi." She suggested.

Hiro nodded, shakily going on his feet and muttering a small thank you to Hikari as she draped two blankets around him and guided him down the stairs. Soon enough they were by the couch and he slumped on it in relief. He hated moving when he was sick, that just involved more headaches, nausea, and effort. Hikari turned the TV on, lowering down the volume by a lot before saying that she was going to be back. But in his fever muddled mind he just nodded and drifted off into his own little world.

He never even realized that he had shut his eyes for a few minutes before he heard the pattern of thumping footsteps get closer. He cracked open one eye and saw Hikari from the edge of the door that led to the kitchen. The teen smiled as he watched her laugh at Mochi, reaching out to pet the chubby calico cat. Mochi purred in response, curling around her before digging into his food bowl where she just watched in a crouched position. As she absentmindedly rubbed Mochi behind the ear, she got up, and disappeared into the rest of the kitchen that remained unseen because of the wall.

Hiro coughed a little, furrowing his eyebrows at how dry his throat felt and the sweat that clung to him. He felt downright disgusting right now, the only good thing was that he didn't feel like he wanted to puke his guts out like earlier. The Hamada only prayed that his soup wouldn't come back up, he had been hacking for one day and one day was enough for his liking.

"Need water?" Hikari said, and he opened his to see her hovering over him with a cool glass of water in her hand.

He thanked her, before grabbing the offered cup and downing it. After he finished half of the glass he let out a relaxing breathe. The water felt like a cool icy stream that refreshed his throat, way better than the scratchy and stuffy feeling from earlier. "Thank you." He sniffled, setting the cup down on the coffee table in front of him before hugging his blankets close.

Hiro hadn't even realized it but Hikari had already changed form her clothes to his own. She wore the sweatpants and hoodie, his clothes hanging off of her thin frame and her hair was in a messy bun. He watched as she walked over, unceremoniously dropping another blanket and pillow beside him before stretching and yawning. Even thought she looked like she just woke up, he thought that she was pretty..._wait._

He froze at his own thoughts and inwardly smacked his head against a wall. _Idiot! Why am I thinking about this? Hikari is my best friend...liking her that way was weird._ The teen grabbed the pillow next to him and burrowed his face into it as it flushed with embarrassment. _This is just the fever talking...yeah, the delirium! Sickness was why he was acting like this! After he recovered and got all better these thoughts would wash away and be forgotten, and things would just go back to normal._

_But you like her_, a voice said slyly at the back of his head.

_No I don't_, he countered and felt his face heat up even more.

_Yes you do._

_No I don't-_

_Deniallllll~_, the voice sang in his head.

"Hiro? ...Are you okay?" Hiro looked up, his face was still half buried in the pillow as Hikari stood over him with concern. Before he could reply she put a hand to his forehead and her blue eyes flickered worriedly, "Are you getting worse? Your face is flushed." She fussed. Without getting an opportunity to talk back she placed a cold compress on his forehead and unscrewed the cover to the medicine bottle, filled the tiny cup according to serving and offered it to him. "I swear Hiro, if you don't take this-"

"I'll take it." He interrupted, chugging down the disgusting medicine to the best of his ability before washing it out with some water. Anything to stop all of the crazy, weird thoughts he's been having. They were driving him _crazy!_ He heaved for air, shoving the glass in her hands as she blinked in surprise and slowly set it down.

"Well...okay then." She said slowly, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

He gave her the best smile he could in order to ignore the urge to gag at the aftertaste of medicine, "_Uh_...thank you?" He coughed, rubbing at his eye with the back of one hand. "Now what did you want to do?" He croaked, inwardly pleading her to just change the subject before he could embarrass himself even more.

"Oh right!" She smiled, her eyes shining with delight as she bounded over to the cabinet. "So, what do you want to watch?" She asked.

Hiro shrugged, and struggled to find a comfortable position for his aching head. "I dunno, Aunt Cass usually watches her soap operas and scary movies. We don't have that much besides scary, dramatic, and cheesy films." He whispered, grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose.

Hikari pursued her lips, and dug into the cabinet even further while he just watched as Mochi waddled up to the cabinet. _"Meow."_ Mochi mewed, catching the attention of Hikari who emerged from his scavenging. Mochi then waddled up to the cabinet, sticking his head in the cabinet and wriggling his tail and legs before going limp with a muffled _'meow'_ from inside.

The both of them laughed, and Hiro didn't even care as it made his throat burn or added to his headache. Soon after their fun was over Hikari helped the poor chubby cat out of his own prison. Mochi purred as he dangled from Hikari's arms, and brought his paws up to wipe at his eyes. In Mochi's mouth was a DVD case, and Hikari tugged the case out of the cat's mouth gently with a surprised look.

"No way...The Sun Warrior versus Bot? You still have this?" She asked in surprise.

Hiro himself was surprised he still had that. That was a movie from way back that he had loved as a kid, they often watched it together when they were really little. One game they created from that was pretending Tadashi was Bot, and Hiro himself was the Sun Warrior. The main goal was to defeat Bot, and Hikari usually sat on the side lines and laughed as Tadashi pretended to stomp around a small lego version of San Fransokyo as Hiro pounced on him and shot out pretend lasers.

"I didn't know we still had it." He admitted, his voice was rough and shaky.

Hikari happily put in the DVD, and took a seat next to him, wrapping herself in blankets and snuggling into the couch. "Might as well enjoy it right?" She said happily and he smiled subconsciously.

The movie started, and as Hiro watched he felt his eyes droop and exhaustion catch up to him. But he couldn't even get his head comfortable which irked him and prevented him from sleeping. He grumbled in frustration, burrowing himself deeper into his blankets with his eyes closed. Something shifted next to him, and he let out a breath as his head finally got into a comfortable position. Next thing he knew, the darkness engulfed him and he was lulled to sleep by the buzzing sounds of the TV and the warm presence next to him.

* * *

><p>Tadashi didn't know where he was, all he knew is that this was not heaven, San Fransokyo, or the warm place.<p>

He sighed in frustration, and felt helpless. Everywhere he looked, it was just a never ending abyss of black. Where had all the light gone? One minute he was just thinking about how he didn't regret a thing and started walking, the next thing he knew the ground swallowed him up and he ended up here. Did he have to spend the rest of his life in this black space? He didn't know, the universe just seemed to love giving him no answers.

He even tried to look at what happened to his body but he couldn't see his body, it was like he could only look forward. The rest of his surroundings were like a blur to him and he never felt so weak. Tadashi couldn't move, and could only blink and talk. His limbs were sore and sometimes, he felt tiny spots of warmth around his forehead, but mostly it was at his hand. Like somebody was holding them and brushing over them with a thumb softly. It reminded him of Aunt Cass which made him sad just by thinking about it.

The place around him rumbled, and the Hamada gasped as the blackness started to shift, flashing a bright white rapidly with an eerie cloud of gray fog overwhelming his sight.

_What was going on?_

Suddenly the black was much more comforting than he previously thought and his mind whirled with possibilities concerning what was happening.

_"...ash...i?"_ A muffled voice echoed across the chaos that roared around him and he whipped his head around at the voice in panic. The voice sounded like it was constantly being muted, like somebody turning the volume up and down constantly. To him it sounded like he was being dunked in water back and forth.

Tadashi groaned, and if he could clamp his hands over his ears he would've done it. But it was so lonely in the empty space that he strained his ears to listen and focus on the voice.

_"Y...ake...shi?"_ It sounded again, it sounded _very_ familiar...definitely female though. _Who was talking to him?_

A shiver ran through his body as he felt an invisible touch hover above his hand and wind brushed over his forehead. He tried to ignore the weird sensations and was entranced by the voice that got more clear the more he focused.

_"Ta...ight it...bab...y..can d-...it."_ It pleaded, encouragement ringing everywhere.

Tadashi furrowed his eyes in confusion, wondering just who that voice was and what it was trying to say to him. He could only make out his name, 'baby', and 'can do' but that was it. _What did they want?_

He squeezed his eyes shut, a searing pain suddenly making his head explode in pain as he gasped for air. He felt horrible, it was more worse than al the headaches he's had in his life, it felt like he was dying all over again.

_"Wake up."_

_Wake up?_

Tadashi forced his way through the fog, feeling sore all over as he flinched from the brightness that blinded his eyes.

_Ow. Too bright._

He winced, immediately shutting his eyes and squinted this time.

Two blobs were hovered over him, and the brown blob was obviously way too close for comfort so he blinked, trying to get rid of his blurry vision. His vision cleared a bit, and the first thing he saw were a pair of bright vibrant green eyes glazed with tears that threatened to spill. He knew those eyes anywhere, and as much as it hurt he took a deep breath, wincing at the dryness and spoke.

_"Aunt Cass?"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Tadashi's finally going to wake up! Well, I hope the wait was worth it...I have to leave like right now so I'll edit this later. Haha, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! I'm just glad I get to write the reunion scene because I've been wanting to write it for sooooo long. Do you guys mind if I took a break from writing? I don't know how long it will be...but I'll hold off my break if you guys want more. But I can't guarantee another chapter in five days. I might update in five days, it depends on if I'm busy or not because I've been really busy for the past two weeks. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! (reviews motivate me to write...*coughcoughwinkcough*) Haha, just kidding, you don't have to review but it would be nice. Seeing reviews motivate me and I'm always open to criticism and ideas :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Heyoooo I'm back! I am really sorry for being late again, this month I've been really busy. I also haven't had the time to edit my mistakes from previous chapters so please try and ignore any mistakes or typos I might have put there accidentally. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! They all really make my day and motivate me to update XD Well, to make up for me being semi-late again here's a realllllyy long chapter. It's probably the longest chapter I've written for this story. Hehe, well enough of me talking, go ahead and enjoy the chapter! Please review :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12: <span>Awakening**

_"Aunt Cass?"_

One minute he was staring at her tear stained face in a daze and the next she was hugging him really hard with sobs wracking her small form. Tadashi immediately felt guilty and tried his hardest to hug back, wincing at how sore his one arm that wasn't being pinned against his aunt's weight to pat her back. She cried into the crook of his neck, blubbering and not making any sense.

Tadashi didn't know how he was here or how he was alive...but he pushed that aside for now and leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes. "It's okay..." He croaked, feeling tears of his own prick at his eyelashes. "Please don't cry..." He whispered, pushing away his need for water to soothe his dry throat.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually he felt the woman in his arm pull away. He opened his eyes tiredly, coming in contact with green shimmering orbs. His aunt smiled like she had just won the lottery. "Oh Tadashi...you're awake." She whispered happily, reaching up to wipe a tear that trailed down his cheek that he never noticed. "My baby is awake." She repeated.

The black haired man smiled groggily, his eyes scanning the room as he strained to crane his stiff neck. "Awake?" He rasped, then coughed and his face twisted in pain as his throat lurched. He was too focused on trying to breathe and stop coughing to notice a cup of water being guided to his shaking lips. He downed the glass desperately, relishing in the cold liquid that quenched his thirst.

The cup was then pulled away, and he took a deep breath, slouching back into the pillows beneath him.

"How are you feeling?"

Tadashi turned his attention to the new voice, and recognized her after thinking about a minute. "Aunt Miya?" She nodded, and rubbed his forehead gently. "I feel...tired." He decided, shifting his body and grimacing at the stiffness. "And sore." He added.

The woman hummed in acknowledgement, and gave him a soft smile. "As expected, you did just come out of a coma."

_A coma?_

The bedridden man struggled to crane his neck to the side, and felt Aunt Cass caressing his cheek. "What happened?" He rasped, but was only shushed by his guardians comforting voice.

He never noticed that he stared into space for a while as Aunt Miya administered some tests, Aunt Cass sat on the chair bedside him squeezing his hand. A light was shone into his eye, and he watched blankly as she gently tugged down the blanket and set the stethoscope on his chest. "I need you to take a deep breath, now exhale." She instructed, and he did as she said, repeating the procedure as she moved to different spots. "Can you feel your arms? Legs? Toes? What about your fingers?" She asked.

Tadashi wriggled those body parts, nearly slouching in relief when all of them responded. "Yeah." He whispered, watching as she scribbled on the clipboard.

"Don't worry about your voice, it'll come back eventually. You haven't used your vocal cords in quite a while." She assured. "You seem to be healthy so far, the hospital will most likely want to run a few more tests. You'll need to have a weight gaining diet and physical therapy to make up for the muscle atrophy." She explained, gently holding up his hand to show the clear loss and how some of his bones stuck out.

Tadashi sighed, feeling downtrodden and confused. "Hey." Aunt Cass' small hand gently pushed his chin up to make his eyes meet hers. "It'll be okay, we'll all go through this together. You'll be up and running in no time." She assured, giving him a small smile of encouragement. "Oh, wait until I tell Hiro about this, he'll be so happy."

_Hiro._

Tadashi suddenly realized what this meant. He wasn't dead...he was _alive._ He could see Hiro again and return to his own life. But...did that mean all he went through was fake or was he actually a ghost or spirit for a certain amount of time? He needed a phone...or some type of social media. He needed to check everything he knew, he couldn't tell his Aunt or the hospital because they would automatically assume something in his brain got damaged and sign him up for counseling. He wasn't crazy, and he had a feeling that none of what he went through was fake.

_Speaking of that knucklehead brother of his..._

"Where's Hiro?" He asked.

The brunette frowned, "Oh, Hiro is back at home sick, Hikari is taking care of him."

"Sick?" He asked in worry despite his current health.

His aunt smiled, "Don't worry, it's nothing major. Hikari texted me last night that he's feeling better gradually. She's taking good care of him." She reassured, then pursued her lips. "You're going to be so surprised at how much he's grown. He's grown so much over the past two and a half years."

Well...that was one piece of evidence. It was still two and a half years here. He hoped his baby brother got better, he hated when Hiro got sick and tended to panic. But Hiro was a big boy now...well that is what Hiro would insist but Tadashi wouldn't care and still treat him as the same baby brother.

"Oh..." He didn't know how to respond since his mind was still trying to process everything else. "When...when can I see him?" He asked

The woman squeezed his hand, "Soon, Tadashi. Right after he gets better, the doctors wouldn't allow Hiro inside because he's still sick. I'm sure he'll want to reschedule his exams too in order to visit you." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Tadashi found himself re-living the moments where he saw Hiro for the past week, cramming exam reviews and studying to the point of passing out in exhaustion. Hiro had worked hard, he had even gone out of his way to help at the café and help at the hospital where he supervised Baymax as he made his rounds. Every single night, he watched his brother just drop his backpack on the floor and crash onto his bed. No wonder his brother had fallen sick.

"Could...you not tell Hiro?" He said quietly, looking down at the blankets.

Both women in the room blinked in surprise, and Aunt Cass' jaw went a little slack. "You...don't want Hiro to know?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded, "Yeah..." He sighed and clenched his bony fist. "It's not that I don't want to see him. Hiro has exams...knowing that knucklehead, he got sick because of cramming for exams and helping you because I wasn't there."

That was simply it. He blamed himself for running into the fire, for leaving Hiro alone. Some brother he was. And his sacrifice was for nothing, Callaghan had the intention of killing his brother and his friends. He spent two and a half years watching over his brother and being invisible, being a guardian of some sort. Now, he suddenly finds out he was in a coma all along.

Tadashi flexed his hand, taking note as some bones stuck out and looked pale.

Another reason was because of well...how he looked like. He was pale, bony and he betted that he looked extremely sick from being bedridden for so long. The elder Hamada didn't want Hiro to see him like this. He was supposed to be a role model, he was supposed to look after Hiro. What could he do when he could barely stand up by himself? His brotherly pride didn't want Hiro to see him yet. If he didn't dream up everything, then there was no doubt that Hiro would drop everything he was doing and spend his whole time fussing over Tadashi.

_Hiro had worked too hard to have all of that effort thrown away._

"At least...don't tell him until exams are over." He pleaded.

His aunt sighed, and nodded. "I...Okay, exams are over in three days anyways. I guess you want to look your best for Hiro right?" She wiped a tear away from her eye and laughed softly. "Oh Tadashi...even after being bedridden for two and a half years and waking up from a coma you still put your brother before you."

Tadashi responded with a weak smile, "Hiro _always_ comes first."

That, and he needed to sort himself out. Tadashi hesitated, before speaking up. "Can I use a phone or something? I...want to catch up on what I missed." He said in embarrassment.

His aunt adopted a guarded look and furrowed her eyebrows. "Um...can't that wait?"

He shook his head.

She twirled a strand of hair, one of the habits he recognized as her being nervous. "Really? Because I don't think you need to know right away, you just woke up! Um...how about I have Hikari come here? Yeah, she could tell you stuff." She said, plastering on a pleading smile.

Tadashi knew that she was simply trying to protect him from figuring out what happened to Callaghan if his ghost adventures were accurate. If he had figured out by social media and never knew about Callaghan, they would expect him to be devastated and depressed. Well, he was depressed and felt betrayed for about a week after he figured out the truth. Callaghan was his ex-professor, the man used to be his favorite and one of his role models. But from watching the man himself try to kill his brother he couldn't bring himself to forgive the man, neither could he regret trying to save his professor.

Everybody deserved a second chance, his professor got one when Tadashi ran into the fire and he simply threw it away.

But what could he possibly tell them without sounding crazy? The doctors would say that everything he went through was a dream, a way of coping with being in a coma. He needed to find someway to prove he didn't just make everything up...of course he would tell Hiro about his time as a ghost or spirit. No...that wouldn't work because he was bound to find out something he wasn't supposed to know in the span of three days.

Tadashi rubbed his forehead, feeling an upcoming headache sneak by again.

Who could he talk to that would believe him? He couldn't contact his friends because they would not believe him no matter what he said, well, with the exception of Fred. But Fred wouldn't take it seriously. Hiro would feel betrayed if he told one of his friends before his brother. There had to be some loop hole that he could use to his advantage.

The Hamada watched as his aunt talked to Aunt Miya, the certified doctor was pointing to things on the chart she held and explaining things to his aunt.

_Wait._

Tadashi's mind went back to Aunt Cass' suggestion before she started talking to the other female in the room.

From his out of body experience Hikari studied in medicine and robotics. She also worked at the hospital occasionally and helped her mother. Although she worked in the child wing of the hospital, she also volunteered to help other patients in the main facility. Hikari was really close to the Hamada family, and he saw as the little sister he never had.

She was his loop hole.

He did remember her seeing him a few times, and he noticed that she saw him more often near his awakening. But unlike Hiro she didn't space out and just drop everything. Hiro could see him for a longer period of time...Hikari could only see him for a few seconds and then he disappeared from sight. Tadashi often saw her furrowing her eyebrows or blinking where he stood, she didn't say anything against it and seemed to smile.

_Almost like she knew he was watching over them..._

One time Tadashi followed her when she visited her father's grave, then his afterwards. She was upset, and talked about almost giving up on a project. A few words of encouragement came out of his mouth even though she couldn't see him, but to his surprise she gaped at him freely for a few seconds. He took that to his advantage and encouraged her to never give up, and to look for a new angle.

That was one of the only times he could speak to somebody without disappearing for about three minutes tops.

After that, and she asked herself if she was hallucinating, and blamed it on the all-nighter she pulled the other night. But she thanked him, and he got to tell her to tell Hiro that he loved him and missed him so much before he shimmered away from her sight. Hiro had the guts to tell her about the times where he thought he saw him, and she admitted that she saw him too. They both kept that secret between themselves, and Tadashi was so happy when Hikari had passed on the message.

Hiro looked so happy when he heard that despite the hope of it being fake.

If he could find someway for Hikari to believe him he would use that...and if she remembered and all of his memories matched up, it was all real. He trusted her, and Hiro wouldn't get mad at Hikari for keeping Tadashi a secret for three days. She worked here anyways, and if the bonehead did get mad Tadashi would step in and make it clear with his brother that it was his request.

Once Hikari knew and Hiro knew, they could help cover the fact that he knew everything from the past two and a half years from his friends and Aunt Cass. Hiro was a master at lying, and over the years Hikari had picked up on some habits from Hiro. Both good and bad like her substitution of coffee with hot chocolate...or how they both still took Mochi out for a joy ride with the cat thrusters Hiro made when they were little when Aunt Cass wasn't looking.

Tadashi inwardly did a happy dance at his plan and cleared his still sore throat, "Aunt Cass?" She looked over. "Um...Hikari can come."

She raised an eyebrow, "...Really?"

He could tell she was getting a little suspicious as to why he would prefer Hikari over a phone where he could search all he wanted with a swipe of his finger. "Well...I haven't seen her in a long time, Hikari can keep a secret. It's better than a _phone_, right?" He stressed the word phone and she widened her eyes, adamantly nodding.

Aunt Miya spoke up, "Hikari can help him recover Cass...he needs to be around somebody, she could tell him. She can also help with therapy." She added which made his aunt completely convinced.

"Alright." She said, standing up from her chair.

He looked at her in confusion, "Where are you going?"

The brunette gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "I have to go back home, Hiro will get suspicious if I don't come home soon and I need to open the cafe. Miya says that the hospital wants to run some tests. I'll go home, sneak by and tell Hikari to come. By the time you finish Hikari will be here with you, I'll try and visit you soon okay?"

Tadashi nodded, smiling weakly. "Okay."

"Good." She reached up, kissing him on the forehead and giving him one of her famous last hugs. "Now you behave during your tests, okay? Recover quickly so you can come home and you can have any pastry you want...right after I lecture you." She added the last part, he lightly chuckled and ignored the itching feeling in his throat.

"Okay." He whispered, squeezing her hand and watching her walk out of the room.

Aunt Miya smiled beside him, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes. "Now let's go get those tests done."

* * *

><p>Cass blew a piece of hair out of her eyes, shivering at the chilling winds that went up her spine. She scrambled with the keys, sighing in relief as the warmth enveloped her and shut the door behind her.<p>

"Hiro?"

Cass furrowed her eyebrows when nobody answered and climbed up the stairs.

"Hikari? You two okay?" She called. _Maybe they were still asleep...it was around 10:00 am and it was a Sunday too. Teenagers will be teenagers, they slept in and ate food...then either went outside or would take a cat nap._

The brunette caught herself, looking back from the doorway leading to the living room where she saw black hair peak from the sofa. Creeping forward, she snuck around the couch and peeked, hands slapped over her mouth.

_"Awwww..."_ She cooed.

On the couch was Hikari and Hiro, sleeping. They were both snuggled up in blankets, a dark blue blanket hung off of Hikari's body and was half way drapped across Hiro. Her sweet baby nephew snored softly, head resting on Hikari's shoulder with a soft look on his face. Hiro's fluffy tufts of hair stuck out, one strand was being lifted up and down repeatedly from his soft breathing and a small peaceful smile. Hikari was asleep next to him, a relaxed expression on her face as her head lingered near Hiro's.

_They were...**SO ADORABLE!**_

She kept one hand clamped around her mouth to prevent the upcoming squeals that threatened to escape her mouth. Using her free hand, she silently scrambled for her camera, taking a bunch of photos with childish glee. _Ohh! This is so golden! Wait until Miya sees this!_

Once she was satisfied with her photos she tucked the camera away, about to wake them up and she paused. Her gaze wandered to the two phones that sat on the coffee table, and she grinned evilly when an idea came to her mind. Taking both of the phones, she took individual photos, and modified the settings with satisfaction. Cass set down the phones on the coffee table, and although she didn't want to wake them up...she had a request from her bedridden nephew to fulfill.

"Hiro...Hikari, wake up! Rise and shine sleepy heads!" She cooed, shaking both of their shoulders lightly.

Slowly but gradually, they both stirred, blinking tiredly and slowly looking at each other.

Cass took this rare opportunity to coo at them, and clasped her hands together. "Aw, you two fell asleep together." She teased.

She took their reddening faces and wide eyes in satisfaction, and although they didn't pull away from each other, both sixteen year olds gave her twin glares full of embarrassment. _"Aunt Cass!"_ They both whined, and she smirked when Hiro only relaxed his head on Hikari's shoulder.

She laughed, "What? I get my embarrassing privileges." She excused, putting her hands on her hips. "You two must've been tired, you know it's already 10:04 in the morning on Sunday, right?"

Hiro only groaned and burrowed himself into the blankets even further, "Too early..." He mumbled, adamantly staying put because he was comfortable where he was and there was no way he was going to drag himself away from the couch.

The brunette giggled, rolling her eyes at his stubbornness. "Hiro, your _'pillow'_ needs to be somewhere else. Hikari, your mother told me to let you know that the patient you've been tending to is awake. He wants to see you so he can thank you."

Hikari's eyes snapped open from dozing off, and gasped. "R-Really? Oh-_uh!_ I have to go then." She sputtered, squirming out of the blankets and pausing as Hiro groaned in protest.

_"Kariiiiii..."_ He whined. She betted that Hiro was still half asleep, he was such a heavy sleeper Cass was surprised that he was still awake.

Hikari's blue eyes softened, and she gently guided Hiro's head down to the discarded pillow beside her. "Sorry Hiro, I-I have to go. I'll be your pillow later, okay? Then you can sleep on my shoulder all you want, I'll even get those gummy bears I promised." She persuaded, and at Aunt Cass' questioning glance she spoke again. "He wouldn't take his medicine earlier...so I bribed him with gummy bears." She explained hastily.

Hiro grumbled in response, shifting his position on the couch to face the cushions. "Fine..." He huffed, hugging the blankets around him and drifting off into sleep.

Cass exhaled, rubbing a thumb against Hiro's shoulder and gave the black haired girl a smile. "Thank you for taking care of him...again."

The girl smiled sweetly, stretching in place. "No problem, I'm just glad he's feeling better. I'll just stop my the hospital, get Hiro's gummy bears and then come back. I can help out with the late noon shift for the café, and I can help Hiro with exam studying if he's up for it." She offered, shrugging on her jacket and wrapping the scarf around her neck.

The brunette sighed in relief, and hugged the teen. "_Ugh!_ Thank you again! But take it easy okay, sweetie? Don't want you getting sick like Hiro. Take your time at the hospital, I have a feeling that its going to be a long visit. But just be careful with him, he doesn't know about Callaghan yet." She whispered, peering back to see Hiro softy snoring on the couch.

Hikari nodded, rocking on her heels signaling that she was in a real rush to just run to the hospital from the excited gleam in her once tired eyes. "I will." She pulled the woman into a hug and then rushed downstairs, and Cass could hear the back door open before being locked.

The Hamada walked toward the window, and watched as Hikari jogged through the streets waving at various regulars at the café on the way. Hikari's hair bobbed up and down from her messy bun, and in her rush she had put on her boots sloppily and she still wore Hiro's hoodie and SFIT pants. The sixteen year old then waved a hand to one of the cable cars running down the street, and jumped on quickly and walked inside.

Cass felt a smile creep onto her face, and she cupped her cheek with her palm as she exhaled.

_They grow up so fast..._

As the cable car disappeared from sight she walked back, and briefly checked on Hiro before heading downstairs to put on her yellow apron. Cass sighed at the ingredients in front of her, and cracked her hands in preparation for work.

_Time to get back to work._

* * *

><p>"Well, good news Tadashi." Aunt Miya beamed, her doctor coat swaying behind her. "The tests went well, and there are no other problems besides your weight loss and muscle atrophy. I'll talk to the staff about your therapy and we'll get started right away."<p>

Tadashi slouched against the mattress in relief and gave a tired smile. "That's good to hear." He whispered, his voice still didn't come back completely but he didn't care. All that mattered was that there was no other damage he needed to be concerned about, and since he was in a coma for two and a half years he didn't really have to suffer through his healing burns and other injuries. He still had to use a wheelchair to get to places because he couldn't walk without his legs giving out under strain but he could handle that.

All that was left was for him to gain weight, muscle, and get used to walking again from being bedridden.

Miya hummed, tapping a pen against her mouth as she set the clipboard down and ruffled his black hair. "It'll go by quickly, plus, with Hiro knowing that you're alive you'll never be bored." She laughed, her gaze wandering to check on the IV bag and feeding tube they didn't remove yet.

He followed her gaze, and then looked down to his IV riddled hand with a frown. "When will I be able to take this out?" He asked.

"As soon as we think your body can cope without it. It's been surviving off of the medication and nutrients for a long time. The feeding tube can come out if you pass your feeding test. That will probably be tomorrow, if your body can down at least some food without rejecting it you pass. You haven't eaten in a while...so your stomach will have to adjust to food. It's sensitive right now so we'll start with liquids and go to solids."

He nodded, and inwardly pleaded his body to not reject the food. If he couldn't handle eating that meant more time in the hospital. It was weird enough to survive on a feeding tube, it felt abnormal for him and he just wanted something to be normal. Plus...he felt kind of hungry.

The sound of skidding feet caught his attention, and he turned his gaze to the door as his hospital door opened.

"I'm...here..."

Hikari stood at the door, one hand on her knee and the other clutching the doorway as she leaned forward and panted in exhaustion. Her hair was disheveled, the messy bun laid limp on her head. She wore a jacket over a baggy hoodie and sweatpants, and a scarf. Her sweatpants were tucked in her boots in a messy manner.

Miya quirked an eyebrow and smiled at her daughter in amusement, "Hikari...that was quick." She mused.

Hikari smiled sheepishly, and dragged herself toward the foot of the bed. "Yeah...I took the cable car...got here as fast as I could." She said in between breathes. "Did I miss anything?"

"Actually, no. You were just in time for me to tell you that you're on nurse duty everyday after your classes at SFIT." Aunt Miya turned to Tadashi. "Tadashi, Hikari will help you from now on and assist with your therapy. I have to check up on another patient so you two get along. " She said, before walking out the door.

Tadashi watched as Hikari took off her soaked coat, throwing it against one of the chairs that was lined up against the walls and almost skipped to his bed with a wide grin. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, your knucklehead of a brother was too busy using me as a pillow." She giggled, brushing a bang out of her face.

He raised an eyebrow when she mentioned being used as a pillow and studied Hikari instead. Now that he thought about it..._was that Hiro's hoodie and SFIT sweatpants?_ It looked like she just rolled out of bed too...that was unlike her unless she was too tired or lazy to care. "...Is that _Hiro's_ hoodie and sweatpants?" He asked hesitantly, watching her with wide curious eyes as she blushed a bright red and suddenly realized what he was assuming.

Hikari simply hugged the hoodie closer to her to keep warm, and sent a small, playful glare. "Not another word Hamada." She warned, but her twinkling eyes said another story with her pink cheeks either from embarrassment or the cold.

But his protective brother side was curious so he ignored her warning and proceeded to tease her, "Are you sure? How do I know you two aren't doing anything?" He asked.

The girl once again turned cherry red and threw her arms up in exasperation, "It was just a _nap_ okay? We both fell asleep on the couch and he used me as a pillow!" She exclaimed, dramatically gripping her messy hair with an exaggerated expression.

Tadashi laughed, ignoring the painful itching in his throat and smiled wearily. He knew Hikari was doing this on purpose, she was always melodramatic when it came to these kinds of things...well, at least in his ghost adventures. "Thanks Hikari, I needed that." He rasped, and cleared his throat.

The blue eyed girl stuck her tongue and shrugged, "You looked like you needed it, I could care less about that. That's not the most embarrassing thing that has happened between the two of us, it was just a nap."

The elder Hamada found himself a little confused at her casual gestures, he thought she would be more like how Aunt Cass acted.

"You're probably wondering why I'm not bawling my eyes out and suffocating you with a hug, am I right?" She asked.

He blinked in surprise, "How did you know?"

She smiled sheepishly and blew a bang of hair away, "You're easy to read, I had plenty of practice reading through Hiro's lies and excuses when he tried hiding things. Somebody has to _'keep him in line'_ as Gogo likes to say." Tadashi snorted at Gogo's logic. "Plus, I...kind of had my share of crying when I first figured out you were here from my mom. Although I didn't hug you to death...I will do that once you're out of the hospital and recovered like how the others will do."

His shoulders slumped in relief, and lazily opened an eyelid. "Good, I don't think I can handle another teary reunion today." He said, opening both of his eyes when she set a hand on his. He squeezed it, smiling at her comforting gesture. "By the way...I actually have some things to ask about." He brought.

Her casual stance immediately shifted, and she tilted her head attentively. "Yeah? Fire away, I'm all ears."

Tadashi took a deep breathe and gripped the sheets around him in his knuckles, "About the past two years...I have some things I want to clarify." He shifted his head on he pillows and turned it to face her eye to eye. "Callaghan...he's in prison for assault on Krei, stealing, and destruction of property right? His daughter Abigail was rescued from the portal from cyber sleep, and now works at Krei Tech."

Hikari's eyes widened in shock, and her arm fell against her thigh._ "Wha...?"_

But he wasn't finished yet.

Tadashi continued. "Then the convention hall was rebuilt...and Krei funded the construction of the Tadashi Hamada hall. Hiro cut the ribbon and they are on good terms. Everybody is graduating next year together...right? Oh, and you're all superheroes in Big Hero 6." He added, wincing because talking too much at one time made him resort to whispering hoarsely.

The girl's jaw was now hanging a little, and she was frozen on the spot as Tadashi kept his eyes steady with hers. "How do you know all of that?" She demanded.

So everything was true, she never said no for an answer.

The injured man looked down at the sheets where he fiddled with his hospital gown. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He murmured, slowly loosing his confidence and thinking that he shouldn't have brought this up.

"Try me." She challenged.

He exhaled, closing his eyes as he opened his mouth. "I...I don't know how to explain this in a logical way. But after I died..." He saw her flinch when he said that word and continued. "I found myself waking up at the ruins, I assumed it was a dream so I went back to the café. I saw the news on the way about the fire, and people just walked through me."

Tadashi shivered, distantly remembering the feeling of people walking through him. "I was in denial. When I arrived Aunt Cass and Hiro were leaving so I followed them...I watched my own funeral and they suffered because of my sacrifice. Then the whole fiasco with Callaghan and I was in a slump for a while. I watched over Hiro, deciding that since nobody could see me I might as well watch him grow up. It's what I've been doing over the past two and a half years, just a ghost watching over the living." He sighed. "But right when I come to peaceful terms with my death, I wake up and discover that I've never been dead but in a coma for all this time. I don't know the difference anymore, I don't even know if everything I saw was fake or not." He croaked, feeling unwanted feelings bubble up inside him.

Hikari stayed silent the whole time, watching him with soft eyes. She reached up, and rubbed her forehead with pursued lips. "Well...even though I don't get it either, what I can tell you is that all you asked really happened." The black haired girl squeezed his hand. "You said you watched over all of us, right? So to prove it tell me something that you wouldn't know without actually being a ghost. Maybe that will prove everything was real." She suggested.

Tadashi blinked away the upcoming tears that glazed over his eyes, "You...believe me?" He said incredulously.

She shrugged, "Why not? Everything is possible, there have been things like that at some point. I know you aren't crazy, the Tadashi Hamada I know would never bring something up as crazy as this if he was serious. It sounds too much like what Fred would reference from his comic books."

_Something that only somebody else would know...but there would be no possible way of him knowing._

An idea flashed in his mind and he prayed that this would prove everything, "A while ago...you came to my grave and talked to me. You were upset about a project and talked about giving up. You saw me, I told you to never give up and look for a new angle. You didn't believe I was there and thought the stress was getting to you from the all nighter you pulled the day before. Before I disappeared, I asked you to tell Hiro that I loved him and missed him." He paused, looking up to see her surprised face. "I...I returned to the café and found you two talking about seeing me sometimes when you were closing the place for the night. Both of you have seen me randomly...and you suggested that maybe I was watching over you two and you told Hiro what I said."

Tadashi coughed, biting his lip once he realized he talked to much and he might loose his voice for quite sometime. Hikari offered him a glass, and he shakily drank it with a shaky hand and sighed in relief. "I think I talked too much." He whispered.

Hikari rolled her eyes, "No kidding." She then fell back onto her chair and sighed, "Okay, I believe you. That actually happened and this is really freaky...but this does prove that you're right. So that means I don't need to tell you anything concerning the past two years." She then frowned. "What will you tell Aunt Cass...or my mom? I don't think they'd believe you...neither will the hospital. I can see why you asked me, they would've stuck you in a padded room."

He snorted at her insinuating him being put in a padded room and shook his head tiredly. "I'm not telling Aunt Cass or Aunt Miya...But I will tell Hiro. I have enough support to back my time as a ghost or spirit." He answered.

Hikari leaned one hand against the mattress and circled her pointer finger on the bed sheet. "So...you're going to lie to them? You aren't that good at lying, no offense."

The Hamada sighed, "I don't want to lie but it's the best option...but I have you two to count on right?"

The blue eyed girl nodded, her bun bobbing with her head. "Of course, Hiro would do anything for you, well, of course you would know that. Watching over him and all that stuff." She then rested her cheek against her palm, and leaned against the mattress. "So...how are you going to break it to Hiro that you're alive? You know that will be a mess."

Tadashi smiled sheepishly, "I...was hoping that you could help with that. I don't know what to tell him, and Aunt Cass agreed with me to not tell him until his exams are over. I'd rather have Hiro not worry about me and take his exams instead. I can't call him myself because he'd probably think that its a cruel prank call, I want to see him in person."

Hikari rubbed her chin, _"Well..."_

_Uh oh._

Tadashi had the urge to face palm as Hikari's face morphed into a mischievous smile and her eyes sparkled. "I've got a plan, you know since Christmas is close. You in or out? I'll have to get Aunt Cass involved too."

Hikari looked pretty excited with her idea...and he knew that she would _never_ do anything to hurt Hiro intentionally. He had seen their pranks on each other and it couldn't possibly be _that_ bad. Scratch that, it might be as bad as that. Well, he practically had no choice in this situation. Plus he was bored, he wanted to go out and do something because being bedridden was more boring than wandering around while being invisible. He hadn't pranked Hiro in a while...

The Hamada hesitated, before speaking up with furrowed eyebrows. "Okay...but what do you have planned?" He asked.

The sixteen year old laughed lightly at his wary expression and leaned back into her chair in a relaxed manner. "Three key words Tadashi: _ribbons, lights, and blindfolds_." She said with a sly smile on her face.

Tadashi shook his head in exasperation when he could just picture the gears turning in her head for a master plan. _"Unbelievable."_

_What was he getting himself into...?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well there's chapter 12, again, really sorry for being late again. I'm just reallllllly busy lately, I hope the really long chapter made up for my lateness... So what do you guys think? Please review if you can and have a great day! :)


End file.
